SFP
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: AU Workplace fluff. Krystal needed a job and Fox had a opening. A restaurant style Star Fox, with some twists and turns along the way. Complete! Editing chapters 9/14 complete
1. Chapter 1

**Updated Dec.7/09

* * *

**

She never remembered Fall being so cold. Krystal had been walking around Corneria all day, looking for a job. She had been to countless places of business either filling out applications or being interviewed, still no one had hired her. Now, down to her last resume, Krystal headed towards her last stop of the day.

She held onto her resume tightly as a gust of wind whipped around her. She knew she had to get a job so she could get a apartment closer to the downtown area. A small pizzeria came into view. She had never been in it before, but had heard good things about it. As she neared she could finally make out the store name SFP.

"SFP?" Krystal thought out loud. No one around her paid mind to her comment. With a few more steps she pulled open the door and walked into the warm store.

The smell of freshly made dough had Krystal's mouth watering, she neglected to eat lunch today so she could make a unsuccessful interview. That memory made her grumble a little. '_Not old enough for a department store? The manager had to be 25, and I was too young? Its my birthday in 2 weeks, i can't wait to be 20!_' Krystal was brought out of her little rant by a loud smash and a flurry of colorful words.

"SOME ONE GRAB THE PHONE!" Someone yelled. Another fur quickly ran to the phone.

"Thanks for calling SFP, this is Kara speaking how can I help you" The female rabbit named Kara said. After a few seconds and a small nod Kara yelled. "Fox its for you, its Gary."

"Finally!" Fox yelled back. He rushed to the phone, his black apron and shirt covered in flour and sauce. He noticed Krystal and put up one finger to show he had seen her. Krystal nodded and gave a small smile. "Gary, Where the hell are you? Your forty-five minutes late... What? No, you can't call in sick AFTER your shift... No, like i said when i hired you, YOU gotta find the replacement, not me. No, No, God... Ya know what Gary? Don't bother... Your fired... 5 times is too much with no warning!  
Just bring your shit in tomorrow... Don't make me come get it." With that Fox hung up the phone and sighed.

"Gary too?" Kara said with a shrug. "Damn Fox, we need more people, its only you, me and Glenn now."

"I know, I know.. I got the help wanted sign up." Fox said and shook his head. "Can I help you miss?"

Krystal walked up to the counter and slapped her resume down on it. "Hello, my name is Krystal and I would like to apply for a job here." She shook Fox's had as she finished her well trained spiel.

"Hello Krystal." Fox said with a smile. "Want a job huh? Well... OK. Kara could you finish up my dough, this won't take long."

"Yup, whats left? Mediums?" Kara took his apron and adjusted it to her size. Fox nodded to her and she disappeared behind the wall of boxes.

"Now." Fox led her to a table and sat down "I normally go through a list of complete BS during this, and normally not on the spot. But as you can see I'm in a tight spot for employees at the moment."

"All i need is a starting time and I can make it." Krystal tried not to sound desperate.

Fox nodded. "What kind of hours you need?"

"A lot, Full-time would be wonderful, with 40 plus hours a week." Krystal was slowly getting excited. _'I think I got it.'_

"Damn. You could just be my savour!" Fox looked down at her resume and back up to her with a grin.

"That mean I got a job?" Krystal matched his grin.

"Yes, and could you start right now?" Fox said hopefully. "Cause I'm short a guy and I could really use some help for the supper rush, and besides, The best way to learn is to jump right in!"

"I guess so, this was my last stop for the night. I do need to leave by ten though." Krystal got up with Fox as he led her outback.

"Well, We close at ten today anyway. Welcome to Starfox Pizzeria Krystal I do hope you'll turn out better then the last few employee's I had."

* * *

**changed a few things around, made it look more presentable lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated Aug.23/10 - **Now with three times as much awesome! OK so it's a rough estimate...

* * *

"Now, Krystal. I'm not expecting miracles from you. In fact all i want you to do for the first half hour is watch us work." Fox said quickly, tossing a shirt, hat, and apron at Krystal. "Oh, and just so you know I'm putting you in my schedule as a temp hire for two weeks. So if you do find a another job you like more I can work around you leaving. Unfortunately its common around here, must be the decor."

"'re the first to even give me the time of day. All the other places I've been today made me wait for days before i get a phone call..." Krystal replied with a heavy sigh.

"Really?" Fox shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Can't understand why. Your resume is chock-full of volunteer work, and accountability... Better then most I've seen."

Krystal smiled at Fox, blushing slightly at the praise. "Thanks Mr. McCloud."

"Oh, and please call me Fox, I hate titles, and it makes me feel old!" Fox laughed as he grabbed a slip off the rack and showed it to Krystal. "This is a order slip, obviously it tells you what the customer wants and what size pizza they want. In this case... Its a works pizza." Fox led Krystal to the prep area. It wasn't overly huge, but it housed a few long tables and an overhang that looked like you could reach into it. "This is the prep table. This is where you'll make ever single pizza ever ordered during your shift. This area here will make you go through way to many pairs of shoes. Above the table is the showcase. That's were all the proofed dough is kept to keep it fresh for hours."

"This is a lot to remember." Krystal said in a bit of a daze. "How do you know all this?"

Fox chuckled. "When you've done this for as long as I have, you tend to know everything. So, again just watch me and Kara do some orders and hop in when you feel ready to take some on." Krystal nodded and watched Fox's paws fly across the prep table. This gave her time to look over her new boss, he was quite handsome to her. He had amazing eyes, a strong build, orange fur, and made the uniform she had yet to change into, look way to nice to be just a uniform. A small blush formed on her face as she realized she was staring. She went to the public bathroom to change into her new clothes. They all had a red emblem that looked like a fox with wings, and the letters SFP in front of it in a off-white color. Once she had it on she went back to the kitchen to view the two furs working in a harmony. Both went after toppings reaching over and under each others arms, occasionally hitting but with a small laugh, and a little joke they continued working. She watched them work until the phones rang.

"I'm on it." Kara said and walked back to the front counter. " Five lines Fox, I'll be back ASAP."

"Right-o" Fox yelled back. "K, Krystal now is a great time to learn the prep charts, they are on the fridge behind me. Take your time and don't get discouraged if I finish a slip before you, just keep on doing your thing.

"Alright." Krystal looked at the next order. "So I'm on this slip... its a Meat lovers. Nice choice." Krystal turned to the prep chart and looked for meat lovers on it.

"For a Fifteen inch pizza its... 8 slices of pepperoni, and salami." Krystal turned back around to see Fox going back to his normal routine. She shrugged and got a 15 inch dough out of the showcase. She went to get the pepperoni but stopped as she looked at the two prep cups of sliced meat.

"Fox... which ones pepperoni and which ones salami?"

"Oh, the darker one is pepperoni and its in the first cup. The lighter one is Salami and its in the second cup. If ya need to know whats where I've labeled the cups above the table, cause sometime even I forget whats where." Fox laughed as did Krystal. Krystal went back to work on her pizza and put on the first two toppings for her slip. She looked back to the prep chart and looked for her next step.

"K, now a cup of bacon, Sausage, Hamburger, and Ham..." Krystal went to the table again and looked for a cup. Upon grabbing one Fox went for the same cup Krystal quickly pulled her paw back and aloud Fox to get the cup her needed

"Don't be afraid of the cups Krystal." Fox said with a smile. "You need a gray cup for the fifteen inch pizza, on the chart there's colors behind the number of cups needed per ingredient. And on the cups is a sticker of the color on it. Also, if you see a cup you need and someone goes for it, may the fastest hand win."

"Thanks..." Krystal said and took the gray cup from Fox as he finished. She put on the remaining toppings and took a final look at the prep chart. _'Two yellow cups of cheese...'_ Krystal found the yellow cup and scooped two cups of cheese and put it on her pizza. She took pride in it. The first of many 'Perfect Pizzas'

"Now just put it in the oven and put the slip on the rack corresponding to the oven you put the pizza in." Fox said and finished up his third slip. "That looks good for your first pizza Krystal, but you need to work on spreading the toppings a little more... Other then that awesome job."

Krystal nodded and flashed fox a smile. Fox returned the smile. "Alright one down, a lot to go!"

After a couple of hours of pizza making, 10 o'clock finally arrived. Krystal was beat, she never knew cooking pizza for 4 hours was tiring.

"Well, how was the first shift?" Kara said as she and Krystal got outside and waited for Fox to lock everything up.

"Tiring!" Krystal shouted. "I never knew this kind of job could wear me out like it did... How do you guys do it?"

"After a few weeks you get used to it... what I don't know is how fox does 12 to 15 hour shifts each day..." Kara said with a sigh. "Anyway, here comes Fox... Nice to meet you Krystal, hope you work out here. We could use another good employee." Kara waved her good-bye and walked down the street. Krystal return the wave before Kara disappeared down the street.

"Need a lift anywhere?" Fox said after locking the door behind him.

"Um... sure." Krystal replied uneasily. The last time someone has asked her that she had to defend herself.

"Look, I'm not gonna rape you." Fox laughed. "Just it is getting cold out and this isn't a very civilized part of town."

"Oh, Ok... Thanks." Krystal walked over to Fox's bike. He gave her his helmet and waited for her to get comfortable. "Where too?"

"The apartment buildings near the stadium." Krystal said. She slowly wrapped her arms around Fox's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Fox took off towards her apartment building.

After 10 minutes of slightly reckless driving Krystal was at the door to her apartment. Fox looked over the apartment, from what he could tell from the half broken light, it wasn't much. The off-red chipped brick like material seemed a pour choice for someone like Krystal. "Damn, you do live on the outskirts." Fox joked, taking the extra helmet from Krystal as she got off his bike. "But with what you'll be making at SFP, you should be able to afford a apartment closer to the store."

"Awesome!" Krystal said. "Thanks for the lift Fox. When do ya need me to work again?"

After a little bit of thought, Fox had her answer."Well, this Thursday from four to eleven, if you can."

"Right, sound great! See ya then. Good night Fox." Krystal waved at him and went into her apartment.

"Night." Fox waited a few minutes before he put his helmet back on and took off towards his house. Thoughts of his newest employee still fresh in his mind.

* * *

**Jeez,** I now understand why people demanded I get an editor.

H-T


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated Aug.23/10 - **The phone call in this chapter still remains something that, unfortunately happened to me.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Clock..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Your going down..."

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

The clock stopped as it was violently thrown into the wall of Krystal's small apartment. Upon a satisfactory victory grin Krystal finally opened her eyes. Slowly adjusting to the sun she got up and stretched. She took this time to look around her room. It was a simple little room, four walls of off shade reds, her bed pressed up to the brightest wall. There was a tiny closet in the wall near the end of her bed. Her wooden dresser beside the tiny window, which didn't work quite right. It when up fine, but it was a bastard to get down. After she loosened her muscles enough, Krystal got on some grey sweat pants and matching t-shirt. Quickly grabbing a granola bar, her keys, Mp3 player, and a bottle of water, Krystal walked out of her apartment. As she turned to lock her door she looked back at her living room, kitchen and sighed heavily.

"I need to get out of this place, it's got nothing but bad memories." Krystal muttered to herself. She put her headphones in her ears and pressed play on MP3 player. _'Just a little techno... by the time thats over i should be in town...'_ Krystal thought as she planned her run route. As she got outside she noticed the sun had barely began to rise. "And who said 5:30 AM wasn't a good time to run?" She asked herself. She shrugged and began her run.

* * *

Once she got into Corneria city she noticed a few other furs out running aswell. Most of them weren't serious runners, not that she was either, a few looked like long distance runners, some just out for a morning jog like her. While she was looking around Krystal bumped into another fur. Almost loosing her balance she stopped and looked around for the other fur.

"Jeez, sorry wasn't paying attention." Krystal growled, stopping her music before she stood back up.

"Well, its my bad really, I was paying attention. To much I guess." She heard a somewhat familiar chuckle. Krystal gasped as she finally saw the owner of the voice. "Fox?"

"Krystal." Fox replied. "And whats a young girl like you doing up so early in the morning? Pray tell." Krystal looked at Fox, he was wearing green sweatpants with a black sleeveless t-shirt.

"Could ask the same to you." Krystal laughed, folding her arms across her chest.

"But that would imply that I a female!"Fox replied in a mock hurt tone. "You think that I'm a women... thanks... I'll work on my girly voice."

Krystal sighed and playfully hit him. "You know what I meant."

"So... Why are you frolicking about?" Fox asked assuming the answer by the way she dressed. "A run perhaps? This early in the morning?"

"Yup, every morning. Here I thought no one ran in the city.. I mostly run the outskirts but thought I'd change it up so I'll know where I am when I move in." Krystal looked around at all the buildings. To many, in her opinion, but all the apartments here were much better then hers and she knew it. "Hopefully within a couple months I can live here."

"Well, if you stick with me until then, you should. I'm in competition around here so I have to keep my wages within a certain amount per hour to attract employees." Fox said looking at his watch. "Frig... I need to go do inventory at the shop."

"Inventory? Sounds like a blast. Want some help?" Krystal said as she put her headphones back into her ears.

"And officially welcome you to the hell that is counting thousands, upon thousands of products?" Fox pondered this for a short time. "OK, yeah. Help would be awesome. Lets go" Fox led Krystal to SFP and introduced her to inventory.

* * *

For countless hours, the two of them counted, and recounted. The had checked everything that was able to be checked. Krystal's mind boggled at the amount of stock Fox had packed into that little walk-in fridge. He must have had at least seven boxes too many of every ingredient he listed on his menu. Krystal helped Fox reorganize the walk-in twice before he was sure he counted everything.

"I have got to stop ordering so much shit." Fox groaned as the finally finished the inventory. "Another week done... thanks for the help Krystal I'd be doing this for at least another two hours without your help."

Krystal smiled warmly at Fox. "No problem, I had nothing to do today. Minus my run that is. Besides this really is too much work for one person to do."

"Well, I'll tell ya if you really want to run alone, do it at four to five in the morning... no one else but me are awake and on the run then."

"Your up at four?" Krystal shouted, shaking her head. "And I thought five was bad enough."

"Yup. Before the suns up I am. Not so bad when you get used to it. But it is hard every morning to get up. Besides who needs more then six hours of sleep a night? When you could be making pizza all day?" Fox yawned as he said the last few words.

"You? Maybe?" Krystal shrugged.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Gary? Wonderful, dealing with him should get me awake at least." Fox moved to the front door, dropping his inventory count sheet in his office on the way. Gary was a short toad, for what Krystal could see. Dressed in black jeans, and a white hooded sweater. "Before you even speak, let me say that there is no way you can get your job back. You've been warned more then enough times about skipping shifts... Call in and give me a **GOOD** reason why your not showing up."

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Gary mumbled. "But Fox, Boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore! Give me your Shirts and Hats, And that name tag you self-proclaimed supervisor... We both know that I'm the only person here that can give those titles, and they go to people who earn them." Fox ranted, he really hated people who had a problem with authority.

"I know that but, customers that came in here thought I was the supervisor. I took responsibility for Kara and Glenn's actions when customers called back and complained." Gary said in his defence.

"I never said you weren't a good worker Gary. But right now I need someone I can trust to be in charge when I'm not here... rare as that is. You not showing up to work isn't showing me I can trust you. Hell, that doesn't look good at any job. Look, I'll give you a good word when you go get a new job, but I won't have you back here. Your still fired and I'm not changing my decision." Fox pointed to the door. "Out."

_'Damn...' _Krystal thought._ 'He knows how to guilt trip someone... Suppose that Gary guy earned it.'_ Fox locked the door behind Gary who got into his SUV and drove off. Fox went into his office and shut the door, leaving Krystal to lean on the counter. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him._ 'Dealing with bad employees, inventory, competition... Man, no wonder he runs alone.' _Krystal's thoughts where interrupted by the phone ringing._ 'Umm...' _The phone rang again and the office door didn't budge. As it rang a third time Krystal picked up the phone. "T-thanks for c-calling SFP, I'm sorry but w-we aren't open until Eleven." Krystal said with a few stutters, she never knew talking on the phone could be so nerve-racking.

"Yeah hi, I would like to order a burger with everything, two milkshakes chocolate please... Um.. a large donair.. and a can of... hell you pick a flavour." The male, who obviously hadn't heard Krystal.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for another two hours." Krystal replied.

"What... But... K.. then I'll get a large works... and..."

"WE ARE CLOSED." Krystal repeated. "Call back at eleven and someone will take your order then."

"Fine. I'll get my fries somewhere else!" -Click-

Krystal gritted her teeth. "How the fuck can people be so dumb?"

"Simple... lack of brain functions, inbreeding, you'd be surprised." Fox said as Krystal set the phone down on the receiver. "Ok.. I got your shifts all done up. Might need you to work today... Maybe not. Could you stay for a bit.. I need to get started on dough." Fox handed Krystal her slip.

"Training...Training... S. Training..?" Krystal whispered. "Hey Fox what's this 'S' Training?"

Fox turned around and looked at her, a smile on his face. "You'll see." Before he could turn back around the phone rang again. "I'll get it." Fox picked up the phone "SFP, Sorry closed."

"Not for me buddy."

"Falco?"

* * *

**For some** reason, me introducing Falco made quite a few people happy. xD

H-T


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated Aug.23/10 - **_shadow shinobi57 _Gave me this idea for this chapter. Thanks again!

* * *

_'Well, whatever that Falco guy said sure put him in a mood.'_ Krystal thought as she sat on a bench outside of SFP. She looked back into the window of the Restaurant. Fox was finishing up the prep work for the opening of the store and had disappeared from view. But that didn't stop her from staring. _'Something about a reunion? I don't know. I'm sure he'll tell everyone eventually.'_ Krystal looked up at the sky. The red letters of SFP blocked most of her view of it. And what those didn't block, the cold steel of the building surrounding it did. This made Krystal miss her home planet. Her planet had wide open fields, Long winding forests, and small homely villages. Coming to Corneria on a whim had been a major culture shock. But she had little choice of where she went. Her planet was now gone. Destroyed by someone, or something she had yet to discover. Closer, maybe, Then she thought. "Fox... you really need to repaint this store." Krystal thought out loud. The chipped grey paint was peeling back from years of disrepair and neglect. The windows had permanent off-white stains from numerous "egging" and graffiti marked every corner of every window. What wasn't peeling or stained was broken. It was a world of difference once you stepped inside however. The blue tiled floor was a personal favorite of Krystal's, the black tables and chairs, led up to the waist high yellow counter, with SFP written out on the front of it.

"You should have seen it before." Fox said as he held the door open. Krystal shouted as he spoke. Quickly turning to look at him. Fox tried not to laugh, but lost it. "Oh god Krystal the look on your face..." He tried to calm himself with deep breaths, but they were to no avail.

Krystal, having recovered from her mild heart attack, stop her deer-in-headlights look and laughed with him. "You scared the ever-living out of me!"

"I noticed that." Fox finally got his laugh in control and sighed. "Kara called in sick, I need ya to work with me today. That alright?"

Krystal smiled at him. "Always." She walked back into the store and went for her stuff. "How long you need me till?"

_'All damn night.'_ Fox thought, cause Krystal to giggle. "As long as you can, once you leave I'm on my own."

"As long as i can hmmm? I could stay all. Damn. Night. If i need to." Krystal grinned mischieviously at Fox, causing him to blush.

"T-That'll be c-cool. Thanks." Fox quickly retreated to his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Blushes that easily huh?" Krystal said taking her uniform to the staff bathroom to change."Its going to be a fun day."

* * *

**11:00 AM**

The musical that the phones put one usually didn't make Fox flustered, but today was different._ 'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!' _Fox thought._ 'Of course a lunch rush is going to happen.' _Normally these wouldn't be a problem, but with Kara sick, and Krystal still in training, Fox knew he would be in for a rough couple of hours.

"How many Fox?" Krystal yelled over the phones.

"Looks like 3 orders. I'll be back with the slips soon." Fox shouted, putting another phone on hold.

Krystal took the first slip that printed up and read it over quickly._ 'Oven... Sub?'_ She looked at the next one_ 'Cinna stix?'_ and finally the third one. _'12 inch Works.. Oh, i know that one.'_

"I'l do the first two Krys, you got the works, no Green Peppers on it though alright?" Fox said before disappearing into the walk-in fridge. Krystal only nodded and looked at the chart.

"Five, Five, Grey, Red, Red." Krystal quickly grabbed the necessary ingredients. "Pepperoni, salami, mushrooms, green peppers, bacon. Wait... Damn it." Fox came back out as she put the green peppers on the pizza.

"No worries, We'll sell it for sure later." He grabbed a knife and skillfully cut the bun down the middle, but not enough so that it cut through the bun. "Watch me right quick. Oven sub, cut lengthwise. Chart behind me. Pizza sub. Five pep five salami, grey cup mushrooms, two purple cups green peppers. Pizza sauce, one spoon full, cheese, Guesstimate it. Tray, from the stack here." Fox pointed at the large stack of metal trays beside the oven. "Halfway through the oven, done." Krystal looked at him, stunned. "Got all that?"

"Yup." She nodded as well."Visual learner as well as a hands on learner." Fox smiled.

"Oh, good. You'll be getting a lot of hands-on training in the food service industry."

"From you?"

"If you're lucky." With that Fox quickly made the cinna stix, explaining how to make them as he made them. By that time Krystal had made her pizza, correctly this time, and put it in the oven.

"Well, that rush wasnt so bad." Krystal joked as she watched the pizza slowly cook via the small window in the oven. "What is that window for anyway?"

"Its for us to see if the pizza's are bubbling up. So we can save them before the toppings get moved around. But as for the rush, its so far from over, it hasn't even begun. Now, ovens. I'll teach ya how to get the pizza's out of them. Then I'll leave you to fend for yourself. Course I'll be here if you need help." Fox took the sub out of the oven and placed it on the counter. "Now, this is only a half sized sub, Therefore no additional cutting is required. Place it on a long sheet of wax paper in the lower right or left hand corner and roll once, fold both sides of the paper in, and continue rolling." Fox let Krystal do as he said before continuing his instructions. "Now, put the wrapped sub into this bag. Aptly named, the oven sub bag." Krystal put the sub into the bag. "Alright. Cinna Stix. Don't worry too much about these fucked up things, i discontinued it cause Brownies not only sell better, but aren't a hassle to make in a rush." Fox cut the stix, into sticks and boxed them. "Now the pizza, you might already know how to cut it but for training reasons, I gotta help you do it. Grab the big ol' cutter please." Krystal grabbed it while Fox took the pizza out of the oven. "Right." Fox placed his paws over Krystal's cause both them to blush. "We cut our pizza's into slices by size. Personal, and Small , or six inch and nine inch get cut into four will the Medium, which is what we got here, gets cut into eight, the large gets cut into a whopping twelve slices, or two by four is eight twelves." Fox guided Krystal's cuts, taking his sweet time to stay this close to her. Normal he'd get people to look at the chart when they cut for the first time, but Krystal was different. He knew he was attracted to her, and that built up each day. Though he had a store policy for no Staff relationships to keep the drama out of the store, he was quickly rethinking it. "Oh no." Fox said slowly moving from Krystal. A loss of warmth quickly took her place.

"What?" Krystal said boxing the pizza and placing it on top of the oven. Then she heard it as well. The high pitched sound of the phone ringing off the hook.

"It has begun." Fox looked at the phones. Krystal walked up to the phones and gasped as she realized what he was staring at. All 5 lines had gone up and the 2 reserve lines that displayed the waiting list showed another 5 on it.

"Ten orders?" Krystal whimpered. " At eleven thirty?"

"Only eight. One it Glenn, one is a ordering company. But yeah, this happens once or twice a week." Fox picked up a phone, Krystal following suit. After about 10 minutes of the two of them answering phones they had 20 orders to fill.

"Ten orders each, max 5 mins per order. Think you can keep up?" Fox said as they got the slips arranged but earliest to latest.

"Should be able to." Krystal looked at the slips.

"I'm not going to be able to check all your slips Krys, double check them so we don't have to remake all of them." Fox began attacking the slips, a flurry of movement to the symphony of metal hitting metal, and pans clattering onto the prep table.

In this wild whirl of movement surprisingly few mistakes were made. Krystal had however dropped on dough onto the floor just as she finished a double stacked super works pizza.

"Watch your step!" Fox said as he quickly cleaned the pizza up. "Krystal, go up front and wait on some customers. I'll finish this up. And don't try to throw the pizza onto the oven next time eh?"

"Sorry, Fox... I didn't mean." Krystal looked at him sadly, she was worried he'd snap at her like he did Gary.

"Look, this happens all the time Krys, I'm guilty of it. Don't worry about it just get upfront." Fox said quickly, not even looking at her. Krystal let a shaky breath out, Before walking up front to serve customers. They didn't have a chance to speak to each other for another 3 hours, due to the fact that they were being hit hard by the payday lunch, and the special SFP had going from 11-4, By one, get any free. That promotion had killed Fox's food cost but brought in enough for him to break even, if but barely.

By the mid afternoon it had died down enough for Fox to clean up the prep table and put some dishes through the dish washer. Krystal brought the rest of the dishes from the oven to the sink, bumping into Fox and nearly dropping the dishes. Fox caught them and her and stared._ 'God... Everything about her, is Beautiful._' He thought as he took the dishes from her and placed them into the sink. "Thanks for bringing these over."

"No problem." Krystal said more to herself, still in a daze of Fox's thoughts.

"Hey, Krystal. About snapping at you earlier. I'm sorry. I get too worked up about this place sometimes. Its, well, It's my home while i wish i was at home ya know? I like keeping it tidy."

"Its alright Fox. I understand. But, I am still sorry i ruined a pizza. That's not going to come out of my paycheck is it?" Krystal grabbed some paper towel and dried off some clean dishes.

"Nope. Stuff like that happens all the time, like i said." Fox looked at his watch. It blinked 3:45 PM and he pushed another batch of dirty dishes into the dish washer. "Look I gotta call Falco, I'll be right back to finish this up. Why don't you make yourself something to eat?"

Krystal nodded. She finished up the batch of clean dishes and walked over to the prep table.

Fox stuck his head back so he could see her again. "Actually, could you put in a small meats pizza for me? We may as well eat at the same time." Krystal smiled at him.

"Why certainly sir." She said with a giggle. _'Wow, not two days we've known each other and he already wants me to fix his dinner..'_ Krystal shook the thought out of her head and made their supper.

* * *

**Fox's Office**

"Falco? Ya. In response to your question earlier." Fox took a deep breath. "Sign me up. But on one condition."

"Whats that McCloud?" Falco grumbled, mad that Fox had interrupted yet another game.

"I'm bringing another one with me to join the team." Fox replied, knowing that would get Falco's attention for sure.

"Peppy replacement?" Falco asked. "Better be someone good. You know how Peppy gets."

"Ya, you'll meet her soon." Fox smirked, know Falco would bust his balls about this when he got home.

"Alright sounds good!" Falco went to continue his game before stopping. "Hold up Foxie, what do you mean her?"

"Bye Falco."

* * *

**So **this is where I felt the need to keep you guys updated as to what time it was. You're welcome... I think.

H-T


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated Nov.12/10** - This is were the one chapter a month came into play. Oo

* * *

Fox locked up the doors to the restaurant. "Another day, another dollar." He turned to leave; the empty parking lot greeted him. He sighed. _'Would've been nice if Krys stayed all night, but I guess I should be thankful she stayed at all.'_ Upon reaching his bike and throwing his leg over it, he felt as though something was missing. Without Krystal there, it was going to be a cold drive home. _'I can't be falling for her this quick…. Can I?'_ His last lover had left him, brokenhearted, once his money had disappeared, so did she. Since then he wouldn't let himself fall in love with one of his employees._ 'Maybe, just maybe… She's worth the risk.'

* * *

_**Krystal's Apartment**

Krystal placed down the bag of her work clothes. Today had been harsh for her. Learning how to prepare oven-subs and cinna-stix, along with a lunch, and two supper rushes had left her tired and worn out. "Bath…!" She moved towards her bathroom and got the water running, upon reaching the desired temperature, Krystal put in the plug and went to her room. She slipped into her bathroom, which complimented her body in all the right places, and waited for her tub to fill.

**-Ring!-**

"Oh come on!..." Krystal grumpily went to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Krystal baby, how my favorite vixen?" a male voice responded.

"Panther I don't have time for your shit right now." Krystal was even grumpier now.

"Are you saying you don't want to come back to my strong, loving embrace? Last time we got close-" Panther purred. "No one's made out with me that long before."

"Panther, I was new to Corneria back then, you were one of the only people that didn't mind if my fur stood out in public, you didn't think I was a freak. But you cheated on me, **a lot**. I might have been new to this planet but I'm not new to heartbreak." Krystal sighed, the old memories now flooded her mind. The thought of being near that vile creature again sent chills down her spine that even the warm water couldn't fix.

"I'm already on the way to your place. So you better start enjoying the idea of me again." Panther chuckled. "Cause I know I'm going to enjoy the hell out of you!"

"No. Stay away from me. Don't come near me." Krystal's words fell on death ears as Panther hung up. "Fuck… so much for my bath." Krystal walked back to her room and threw on her jogging attire, before going to her bathroom and draining the water and turning off the tap. "If I remember correctly, he won't stay long if I'm not here." With that she grabbed her sweater, and her keys, and headed for a late night walk. "Have to pick up a few things at the store anyway."

**-15 minutes later-**

"Krystal!" Panther shouted at the closed door. "Open up babe, I gotsss a present for you." He stumbled out his car, and fell onto the ground. He was obviously drunk, and reeked of an assortment of perfumes and liquor. "Sorrie I late, but this other kitty just wouldn't leave me alone… so I tamed her… I tamed her well." Once he reached the main door he began violently smashing his fist against the wooden door. "KRYSTAL! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BITCH. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU GOT HERE AND I WANT IN."

"She's not here idiot get lost before I call the police." A neighbor yelled.

"FUCK Yooooooooooooou." Panther slurred. "I can wait here all you want, and can I stay here too."

"What? Your shitfaced man, who ever you're calling for doesn't want to be seen in public with you."

"Who said that? I'll fuck…in... FUCKing keelz yous." Panther hobbled back to his car and grabbed his cell. Without dialing any numbers began having a conversation. During this time however Krystal returned.

"Damn it. Guess his one track mind is on repeat tonight." She moved quickly, hoping Panther wouldn't notice her.

"Hey pretty lady."

_'So much for subtlety.'_ Krystal turned to face Panther. "What do you want Panther?"

"If you so happen to see another pretty lady, I think she's your twin, Could you tell her to come out here and fuck me?" Panther gave her a toothy grin.

"Uh…." Krystal stared at him. _ 'That drunk, huh?'_ "Yah, sure… but if I can't get her to come out I'll send her to that bar you like so much. Okay?"

Panther's smile grew. "Mmkay, but you come too."

"Whatever, bye." Krystal then opened the door to the apartment building and disappeared inside.

* * *

**Fox's Place**

"Ok… done." Fox finished his budget for the next month. "I'm losing money for advertisement but with the added money in Stock I should pull ahead this month. Just hope business picks up." He went to his computer and retyped in his budget and saved it with his others. "Really wish I hadn't given up flying sometimes. Falco's trying to get me back into the game. He even if he hasn't asked me to re-join yet." Fox logged off his computer and walked up to his room, sitting down on his bed. "And what about Krystal? How could I so quickly involve her in this? Falco's going to think I have an Arwing replacement for Peppy. I don't even know if she knows how to fly." He looked at his watch it blink 12 A.M. "I'll have to deal with it tomorrow." Fox got under the covers and shut his eyes. "Though, that would be awesome if she joined."

* * *

**SFP – The Next Day**

"Morning Fox." Kara said as she walked into the Restaurant.

"Morning." Fox replied as he set the dough mixer to a 12 minute timer. "Feeling any better?"

Kara nodded. "Yup. I think something I ate didn't agree with me. Krystal came in to cover for me?"

"Yeah. I got her trained on Ovens and a few other things. So if we get a rush later tonight we'll actually be able to handle it." Fox got some mushrooms from the walk-in fridge and handed them to Kara. "Just these, and a few tomatoes is all we need for prep.

"Okay." Kara went to the prep table and began cutting the veggies. "I saw Krystal out and about this morning. What time does she work today?"

"She works at 1 or something like that." Fox yelled over the creaking of the old mixer. "Going to get her to stay mostly on Orders today, I'll need you up front and I'll be doing ovens and helping Krystal."

Kara nodded. They both heard a sudden knock at the door. "You expecting someone this early?"

"No. Today's an easy day, no deliveries or anything like that." Fox took the dough out of the mix bowl and set it on the counter. "I'll go see who it is." Fox made his way to the front door and opened it. "Closed. Come back later."

"Is that how you're going to treat me? Maybe I'll go tell Peppy, that'll learn you."

"God damn it Falco. Why are you here?"Fox held his chest and breathed deep, trying to calm himself.

"Someone told me you needed help. Slip and I are coming to rescue." Falco let himself in walking right to Fox's office. "Hey Kara! Long time no see." Fox sighed.

"Just when I thought this place was peaceful and quiet. Oh well, at least Krystal will meet everyone." Fox closed the door and locked it, going back to his dough, and starting getting ready for today's hectic rushes.

* * *

**B**old. Energetic! Riveting! Sometimes I amaze myself with boredom. Silly little filler chapters lolz!

H-T


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated Nov.14/10

* * *

**"Falco, Dammit! You haven't been here for four hours and already you've broken the mixer, the dishwasher, and a set of god damn cups!" Fox shook his head.

"It's not my fault you buy such cheap shit Fox." Falco grinned. "Besides, Kara helped."

"Lies!" Kara shouted back at them. "Don't believe a word that idiot says."

Falco mocked getting hit in the chest. "Oh… Kara. My feelings, they've never been hurt so!" He put his finished pizza into the oven and put his slip up as well. "Besides it's not like Fox listens to me anyway right Fox?"

"What?" Fox poked his head out of his office.

Falco pointed at Fox. "See? That's what I mean."

"Shut up Falco." Fox shut the door to his office, a mess of papers attacked his desktop. He was focused on one in particular. "Rejected? How was my payment rejected? Fucking perfect, now I'll have to dish out more money to them just to keep caught up. Fucking delivery companies." He sighed and got up. "Something else to deal with later."

"Yo boss man!" Kara opened the office door. "Krystal's here."

"Thanks Kara, I'll be right out." Fox put some papers back into a binder and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hold the door please!" Krystal turned around to see a short green toad come running towards her. She waited with the door open. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem." Krystal walked in behind the toad, laughing to herself about how the toad ran. She quickly went into the staff bathroom to get changed, and came back out to see Fox giving the toad a high five. She also noticed an avian in the back, making pizzas. _'I thought Fox needed employee's… What's with the two new people?_' She frowned but continued towards the group of co-workers.

"Slippy you finally get here? What took ya?" Falco put another finished order into the oven. "You suck at driving anything don't ya?"

"You left early remember?" Slippy looked at his watch, ignoring Falco's comment. "Besides, we told Peppy that we'd be here to help with lunch prep through to supper."

"That old rabbit worries too much about wages, it's not like we're earning much spending money, if that."Falco crossed his arms, Fox closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"As much as you two think I give a shit, I don't. Now, you both know what you're doing and I suggest you get to it. I don't need you two giving my new hire the wrong work ethic." Fox finally noticed Krystal and smiled at her.

"Hey Krystal!" Kara said as she walked by with an armload of dishes. Krystal waved at the rabbit and returned her focus on her boss.

"What you need me for today Fox? Seems you already got enough help…" Fox noticed her confusion and sighed.

"Uh… mostly today I'm going to get you to be on orders, gotta get you comfortable so you don't get nervous or distraught during a rush. Because it's not likely you'll have more than one other person on a shift. These next couple of weeks is just me smoothing out the scheduling." Krystal nodded.

"Hey Fox where did you put the extra-"Falco then noticed Krystal, looked to Fox, and back to Krystal. "Damn Fox, when did you hire a looker like her?" This caused both foxes to blush. "Together yet?"

"Shut up Bird."Fox growled. He knew that his attraction to Krystal would get noticed if he wasn't careful, and with the added stress with bills, and other fiances having Falco harass him about his non-existent relationship with Krystal.

"Sounds like I hit a great topic, I'll bring it up sometime when your over!" Fox pulled a pen out of his pocket and threw it at Falco. "That's not very nice, I'll tell Peppy that too!"

"Krystal, meet Falco, or douche bag… whatever you feel like calling him." Krystal nodded at Falco who nodded back. "And the other guy is Slippy. Slippy! Come say hello!" They heard a crash in the walk-in, followed by an 'I can fix that!' "Oh for crying out loud… You and Falco break so much of my shit it isn't funny." Slippy rushed out, muttered a 'hi', then continued to his car. Rushing back with an armful of tools.

"Nice friends you got Fox." Krystal leaned against the counter. "They always so well behaved in public?"

_'You should see during interviews_...' Fox thought as he laughed. "They only ever act different when they're drunk I'm afraid."

"You should see Foxie when he's smashed! Funniest guy ever, total nudist unfortunately." Falco laughed and helped Slippy fix the mixer.

"Excuse me Krystal; I have some on to murder." Fox blushed a deep red as he walked towards his prey. "Falco, come here a second." Falco ran towards the dining room, only for a phone to ring.

"Truce! Look I'll get off your back until we and Slip-up are done for the night." Fox stopped, put down the knife. "When the crap you pick up a knife?" Fox said nothing and motioned to Falco to answer the phone.

"Kara, leave those dishes for now and help Slippy finish up the prep work." Kara grabbed a cutting board and walked to the back prep table. "And make sure he doesn't cut himself again!"

Fox walked back to the oven, and noticed Krystal staring into space. "Yo Krys!" Krystal immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "Everything alright? You seem distant."

"I… I'm fine Fox. I'll be fine." Fox gave her a 'That's some unbelievable bullshit' stare. "Seriously Fox, Thanks for your concern but I'm ok."

Fox sighed and gave up. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. But if you need to talk about anything, Give me a shout." His blushed returned. "My number's on the paper inside the office on the back of the door if you need something."

Krystal smiled at him, causing his heart to melt. "Thanks I'll be sure to put it into my phone Asap." 'He's got gorgeous eyes.'

_'Stop staring at her Fox. Get control, don't act like an idiot.'_ He thought, Krystal raised an eyebrow at him. _'Fuck… that look is hot.'_

"Must be the ovens Fox, cause you seem pretty warm yourself." Krystal walked out back and watched Kara cut up some tomatoes.

Fox stood there, mouth agape. Falco looked over and sighed. "Mouth goes closed Fox. Don't wanna get flies stuck in there, Slippy'll fish 'em out." Fox closed his mouth and shot Falco a dirty look. "Do I need to get some soap?"

"Shut up and take orders." _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Fox stretched his arms and turned to face the ovens. "Let there be orders!"

* * *

**Many an hour later**

Fox wiped the sweat off his brow. He was very glad Falco and Slippy had started working here again. Today's rushes had been particularly long. Kara was up to her waist in dishes, Krystal and Falco furiously tackled orders while poor Slippy rushed from phone to customer.

"Fox I need the Prince order!" He held out his webbed hands and awaited the boxes.

"Here, the order for the Otter, and the Husky are ready now too, I've put them in the warmer." Fox grabbed another pizza out of the oven. "Falco watch the bubbles on your dough!"

"How do you know it wasn't Blue?" Falco grilled some donair meat for his order.

"Blue? You mean Krystal?"Fox didn't look over to see the look he was receiving. Falco shook his head.

"No I mean fucking Slippy."Falco shook his head. Fox growled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Yes I mean Krystal. How do ya know it wasn't her?"

"Cause I trained her to watch out for that." Fox pulled a slip off the slip rack. "Slippy order for Hiem is ready."

"Man, why don't you just go fucking back there and make out with your girlfriend. I'll handle things up here." Fox blushed. "Go on you lucky fox you."

"She isn't my girlfriend Falco." Fox did switch him places however. _'But damn how I wish…'_ He came back to see Krystal swamped in orders. "Having fun?" Krystal looked up at him, pizza sauce and various toppings covered her hands. Sauce had also somehow managed to work its way just under her check.

"Oodles…" Krystal ripped another slip off the rack and passed it to Fox. Fox stared at her and smiled. "What?"

"You got sauce on your face." Fox pointed on himself where it was on her. Krystal quickly wiped her face. "No, no that's not gonna help at all, you'll just get more stuff up there. Here…" Fox wiped the sauce off her. "There we go."

Krystal grinned shyly at him. "Thanks." Fox nodded._ 'I don't remember ever being so forward with girls...'_ she heard him think. _'Normally I wouldn't touch them until we started dating, Well at least not their faces.'_

"Well aren't you just so sweet. You know Blue, he doesn't do that for everyone, and normally he just lets that sauce go unnoticed until a customer sees it."

"Falco… so help me…" Fox went to the walk in and grabbed more dough to put into the proof-er. "I'll help you in just a sec Krys."

After Fox was finished with the dough, he came back to the orders. The machine stopped printing for now; finally giving them a chance to catch up. The two worked diligently, the end of this especially crazy supper rush was in sights. Fox picked up the final slip, two twelve inch works.

"Hey Krys." Fox handed her the slip. "Race you!" Krystal grinned evilly and nodded."Ready? Go!" Fox sauced his pizza in record time, slapping the pepperoni and salami onto it before the cheese, bacon, mushrooms, and green peppers appeared on top of them. "Ha beat you…" However fox failed to realize that Krystal's pizza was already in the oven. "Wha…?" Krystal laughed.

"Pre made, Falco had me make some 12" works cause they sell the most, like you said." Fox laughed with her. "Does that mean I cheated?"

"No… it's like you read my mind before hand and made the pizza before I put out the challenge." Fox put the slip up and walked out front. "Slippy go sit the frig down before you fall down." Slippy didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a bottle of water from the pop cooler and walked outside, sitting down and leaning against the building. "Falco, Kara you take a break too. Me and Krys can handle this for a few minutes."

"Make out on the counter, for another half an hour." Falco sang as he followed Slippy's lead and headed outside. Fox sighed.

"Always out to get me…" _'Thankfully Krystal didn't hear his stupid song.'_ The door opened and closed once again, Fox assuming it was Kara leaving went out back.

"Excuse me?" a customer said. Fox immediately rushed back up front.

"Sorry sir, I thought you were my employee going out on break." Fox looked up and his friendly service quickly turned sour. "I thought I told you and your friends to stay the fuck out of my restaurant."

"I don't remember getting the memo. Legal work must be delayed." The customer laughed.

"I don't know who you fucking conned into ordering from me, but you better believe I'm blacklisting that number." Fox walked out back and looked at the orders. _'Great last one out… 5 minutes left.' _"Hey Krystal can you wait come get ovens please?"

_'Did he say Krystal?_' "Hey Fox, you say Krystal was here?"

"Ya, you know her?" Fox eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't think she'd be one to hang out with trash like you."

"Oh I know her… I know her well. She's mine you see, she belongs to Panther." Panther grinned at Fox.

"Did you know talking in third person is annoying as fuck Panther?" Fox brought up his order on the computer. "How you paying for this, anyway?" Panther handed him a charge card.

Krystal gasped as she saw Panther standing at the counter. _'How the fuck did he find out where I work?'_ She took his order out of the oven, Cut it, and put it into boxes. "Order is ready Fox."

"Come on Krystal don't I get a kiss before I go?" Panther leaned down far enough to see her. Krystal flipped him off. "You're cute when you're angry, but you're hotter when you're horny." Krystal growled at him. "Good bye for now my love. Panther will be back to claim you." Panther took his order and walked out of the restaurant. He got into his SUV and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Can't believe he found me here." Krystal moved some dishes to the dishwasher. Fox came over and helped her. "How do you know Panther?"

"He works for my rival. Not in the pizza business mind you, but in my old job. I keep telling them that they aren't welcome here, and they still come in regardless." Fox took some clean dishes and put them back where they belonged before returning to Krystal. "Hey you wanna take a break? You look beat." Krystal didn't reply, but dried her hands and went to the staff bathroom to clean up and get her coat. She walked outside and leaned against the side of the building._ 'Just when I get him out of my life and get a start on my dreams, he come crashing back in.'_

"Hey Krys mind if I join you?" Fox asked. Krystal sat down, Fox following suit. "How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine." Krystal lied.

"Bullshit. Panther had a bad effect on you. Hell I'm still pissed he showed his face here." Fox wanted so desperately to help her. She didn't seem her cheerful self. Not that he'd known her for long enough to see her otherwise.

"I don't want to throw my problems on you." Krystal whispered.

"I'm a great listener Krystal. I just want to help. You don't have to say anything, but for the next 10 minutes. I'm all ears." Fox turned away from her._ 'Now I'm being too forward. Take it back a notch Fox, don't chase her away.'_ "Krys, I'm sorry. This is a bad topic; I shouldn't be trying to pry."

"He's my Ex. Why I went out with him in the first place I can remember. Illusions of grandeur I guess. Told me he could take me to the top. Get me my pilot's license. Take me around the galaxy." Krystal felt a tear fall down her face. "I was an idiot back then. I believe him, and his lies. Let him control my life instead of paving my own way." Krystal hung her head. "You were right Fox, I did let myself hang out with trash, guess it'll stick with me wherever I go."

"It doesn't have to." Fox said looking towards the sky. "You can still make those dreams come true."

"How? Do you know how much money it costs to even apply for a pilot's license?" Fox laughed. "How is that funny?"

"Cause I've paid for 3 already." Fox finally looked back to earth. "I bought mine, Falco's and Slippy's this year. They haven't been getting enough work at my old job so I paid for theirs to get renewed."

"But that's like—"

"A lot I know, look all I'm telling you Krystal is that if you stick around here long enough I'll make sure you get enough to train to fly." Fox looked at her and smiled sweetly. "I promise."

"You would do that… for me?" Krystal couldn't believe it. Her boss just promised her the he'd help make her dreams come true. "You do this for every girl that ends up working for you?" Fox looked at the ground and blushed.

"Nope, I haven't been this nice to someone since my last girl…" Fox shut his eyes. 'No, no I don't want those memories.' Krystal sensed his sorrow, and took one of his paws in hers. Fox's eyes shot open as he looked at her paws, then up to look her in the eye.

"Don't worry, I won't pry. Thanks Fox. For everything you've done." Krystal gave him a peak on the check and stood up. "Let's get this place ready for closing. Our help leaves in 20 minutes." Fox, stood up and followed her back inside.

_'Even Falco's comments couldn't ruin my good mood.'

* * *

_

**U**gh**, **I made a 'new' writer mistake on this chapter, demanding reviews and what not. Eh, we've all had that ?... Right?

H-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated Nov.14/10 -** And now, the 'plan' begins!

* * *

**Somewhere in Corneria City**

"Um, hello?" his voiced echoed in the empty warehouse. "Anyone here?" His footsteps were his reply, the eerie silence left his mind to play tricks on him. He became jumpy and skittish; the slightest sound had him spinning in circles.

"Well, well, well… Who do we have here?" A voice boomed over a PA.

"Who's there?" He shouted, spinning in circles. "Show yourself!"

"You are not in a position to be passing out orders. Besides I can see you just fine." The voice laughed. "But seeing as how this is a business deal I believe I can help you out."

The lights inside the building above him turned on, blinding him for a few seconds before his eyes could adjust to the light surrounding him.

"Another one of Fox's ex-employee's, I think we give discounts for people seeking revenge on him." The voice's owner moved into the light, his face remaining disguised within the darkness.

"It's not only Fox… it's his new employee too. She stole my job, I had it made there. I only needed—"

"Save me the sob story, I couldn't give a shit about your life. All I need is payment and I'll get to work on your revenge." He threw a bag of unmarked bills towards his feet. "Seems to be in order, thank you Gary, you'll be contacted when she's dealt with." The figure began to disappear into the shadows.

"Wait!" Gary shouted. The figured turned back to face him. "I don't want to hurt anyone I just want my old job back. I just want to get her fired. I want to break his spirit so that I'll become supervisor while he's forced into an early vacation!"

"Gary. My job **IS** to break people." With that the figure left. The lights went out and Gary was left in the dark again. A single exit sign lit up, Gary made his way to it, happy to be out of the warehouse. He couldn't help but look back into the darkness.

'_I've just made a mistake._' He thought as he entered his car and took off towards his home. '_I hope its worth it._'

* * *

**SFP** – 10:00pm

"All the dishes are done, floors are swept, and counters are cleaned. I'm out. See you two later." Falco didn't even bother to look behind him to see Fox and Krystal wave. He exited the building and breathed deep. '_Shit. Should have told them not to fuck in the walk-in!_'

Krystal blushed as she caught the end of Falco's thoughts. "Hey Fox, could I get a lift home?"

Fox looked up at her and jumped back a bit. "Man I'm not used to people staying late. I thought you left with Falco." Krystal gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"I haven't moved since we said bye to him…" She walked up to the cash register and pressed a button to open it. "So, was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Fox walked to the front door and locked it.

"I'll just drive my bike beside you as you walk. Sound fair?" He turned off the open sign and walked back to the counter. "Unless you hop on, nothing I'll do to stop you then."

"You're such a jerk. You know that?" Krystal giggled at him. "Now all I have to do is count this and throw it in the safe?"

"Yup, that's it for tonight. I'm going to mop a few spots so be sure to watch your step!" Fox disappeared into the storage closet and grabbed the mop and bucket and proceed to fill up the bucket with water and cleaning supplies. '_Damn, need more cleaner. Hopefully I put that on the order.'_ He looked up and saw Krystal counting the money. '_No dirty thoughts, she's still new. No dirty thoughts, she's still new. DAMN IT… Hell of a dirty thought though… fucking hell why do I do this to myself?_' He heard her giggle and was snapped out of his recurring thoughts.

"You're going to overflow the bucket!" Krystal called out. The squeaking of pipes could be heard along with nervous laughter and a thank you. "Don't mention it. Though I'm sure Falco would love to hear of this. You could have flooded the restaurant!"

"Don't give him more to bug me about then he's already has." Fox said as he mopped behind her. '_Don't look at her ass. Don't. Don't. Don't._' He quickly returned to mopping, blushing hard. "Watch your step."

'_Hmmm_.' Krystal thought as she put more counted bills into a deposit bag. '_I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment._' "Want me to enter this into the computer Fox?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll get to it in the morning. I got to crunch some numbers anyway. Just throw it in the safe, I'll be up soon." Fox returned the mop back to the closet, having mopped much more then he first thought he would. '_Nervousness always brought out the worker in me…_'

Krystal walked carefully to the office and put the sealed bag of money into the safe. She turned around and began walking back to the counter to wait for Fox. "Got everything you own Krystal?" Krystal nodded as she pushed off the counter, a little too fast, and lost her balance on the wet floor. She braced for impact, but never felt it. "I clearly remember telling you to watch your step." Krystal looked up into Fox's eyes a sly smile crept onto her features.

"My hero." They continued to stare, lost within each others orbs.

'_Holy shit… I could totally kiss her right now. But that would be way too forward, wouldn't it?_' Fox debated the opportunity he now had in his head. Krystal smiled and decided to take the chance for them, and began to move her head closer to his.

'_Barely a couple days and here I am forcing myself on him. No, it wouldn't be too forward Fox, somehow it feels right._' Krystal closed her eyes slowly moving her arms around Fox's neck.

'_Oh. My. Fucking. God._' Was all Fox could think as he watched, wide-eyed, as Krystal's lips came closer to his. The gap closed more and more, they could feel each others breath, taste the anticipation.

"HEY FOX!" The yell caused Fox and Krystal to jump back. They both looked at the source of the voice.

"Slippy… So help me… fucking knock or something." Fox looked over at Krystal who looked back at him, both blushing furiously. Slippy walked cautiously towards them.

"Did I interrupt something?" Slippy walked behind the counter and grabbed a small box from under the counter near the oven.

"No, uh… nothing Krystal slipped on the wet floors and I caught her." Fox's blush deepened as he scratched the back of his head.

"The floor was wet? You must have mopped a while ago then." Slippy eyed them suspiciously. "Anyway I'm going back to the house now… See you soon Fox, see you tomorrow Krystal."

"See you." Krystal said as she took the offered helmet from Fox. Krystal made her way towards Fox's bike and waited for him. '_Almost kissed my boss, and he covered up for us… I might have to thank him for that._'

"Ready to go?" Fox climbed onto his bike and put his helmet on. Krystal followed suit and grabbed a hold of Fox as he started the bike and pulled out onto the street. It was a long drive, or so it seemed. Fox enjoyed having her pressed up against him, but that moment back in the restaurant kept replaying in his head. '_Slippy sure knows how to ruin a good moment. Damn, it was like she found the one wet spot on the floor and fell onto me on purpose._' Krystal frowned and slightly loosened her grip. "You alright back there?"

"Was I too forward with you?" Krystal asked bluntly. Fox shook his head quickly.

"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to make the first move." He quickly realized what he said. "N-not that I mind you making the move, I wanted to kiss you… err ask you… uh yeah." Krystal laughed and re tightened her grip.

"You're cute when you're confused." She rested her head against his back. Fox blushed but smiled, and continued his way to hear apartment.

* * *

**Fox's House – 10:30 p.m.**

"Falco! Falco! Falco! Falco! Falco!" Slippy yelled as he entered the living room.

"The hell do you want slip?" Falco yelled back from the couch as he continued playing his game.

"You'll never guess what I saw at SFP!" Slippy ran in front of the TV, forcing Falco's full attention on himself." You'll never, ever guess!"

"Fox and Krystal making out?" Falco said with a chuckle, still trying to look around Slippy to see the screen.

"Yeah! Well… no, Not exactly." Falco paused his game and motioned the toad to sit. "I went back to get the parts Peppy ordered earlier this week, I couldn't believe I forgot them! They're gonna be used to upgrade the Great Fox's –"

"Slippy, not important, get to the good stuff." Falco ordered. Slippy took a calming breath and nodded.

"Anyway, I went back to SFP, I unlocked the door and walk in to Fox and Krystal hugging and just about to kiss. Of course I yelled thinking they were out back before I saw them, which cause them to break apart. Fox even blamed it on wet floor! Oh god they were embarrassed!"

Falco grinned evilly. "Looks like I got something new to tease McCloud about. Hey Slip. When Fox gets back you act like nothing happens. I want to see how red he'll get!"

"Falco, you're such a douche bag. I only told you because I'm happy he's finally got over what's her name. Not for you to tease him." Slippy protested. Falco laughed.

"Oh I'm happy for him too; I'm just going to annoy him until he's OK with me knowing he's got a thing for Blue."

"How long is that going to take?" Slippy asked, the question went unanswered and he shrugged. "Whatever Falco, I'm going to check on the Great Fox's repairs. Later."

"Yeah, later." Falco waved and un-paused his game. '_How long is that going to take?_' he snickered. '_Once he gets in her pants nothing I say is going to affect him._' His snicker turned into a full blown laugh as he thought more about it. He kept laughing until he heard his character dying followed by the 'death' tone. "Shit."

* * *

**Krystal's Apartment – 10:45 p.m. **

"Do you always take the longest route to get anywhere?" Krystal said as she got off the bike.

"Yeah, it annoys my passengers, giving me something to laugh about later." Fox took off his helmet and held with his arm. "Should have driven you out to the other end of town and said 'Have fun getting home!' but that would have been mean."

"I might have been quite upset with you." Krystal took off her helmet and handed it back to Fox.

"Might have?" Fox said as he attached the extra helmet onto his bike. "I should have tried it then!" They both laughed and walked slowly to the door. Krystal fumbled with her keys, in an attempt to spend more time with her boss. "So, uh, tomorrow I'll start you working up front, answering phones, taking orders and all that jazz."

"Sounds good." An awkward silence hung over them.

"I'll… See you tomorrow at one." Fox turned to leave, but was stopped when Krystal hugged him.

"Thanks for everything Fox. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the check and went inside. Fox stood there watching her go.

'_God damn it, she's hot._' Fox jumped on his bike and took off towards his house.

A car slowly slid to a stop in front of the apartment building. It had been trailing Fox's bike since they left SFP, back just far enough to make it look like it wasn't following them.

"So, that's where Krystal lives?"

"I could have told you that. I did go out with her once you know!" Panther said before he was hit. "What the fuck man?"

"Panther, you'll shut up if you know what's good for you."

"Yes boss." Panther sighed, leaning back into his seat.

"Now, my first step in breaking Fox. Breaking his heart, the rest of him will follow without many flaws."

"What you got planned Wolf?"

"Panther, you're going to get her homeless, and I don't care how you go about doing it. McCloud will come running to her aid, and that's when we'll tear his heart apart." Wolf looked back at the building. '_Oh Fox McCloud, how will you deal with a second heartbreak?_'

The two inside the car began to laugh. Gary's plan to break Fox's will had begun.

* * *

**The cake is still a lie. **

H-T


	8. Chapter 8

** Updated Nov.14/10**

* * *

"Slippy, you fix the bottom oven belt yet?" Fox rushed out of his office. Slippy looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Someone's going to have to clean this out before I can get in there to fix it. I could break the belt." Slippy hit the conveyor belt, a couple chucks of burnt ingredients falling off it. "See what I mean?" Fox nodded and sighed.

"I'll get in there and clean it. Fuck it hasn't been a good day." Fox went to the maintenance room and got a pair of gloves and a scraper._ 'This will have to make due until I get a cleaner in here.'_ He went back to the oven and opened up the side door. "Slip could you post those fliers up for me?" Slippy nodded and took the bundle of papers. '_Next time I get the chance I am so buying self-cleaning ovens._' Fox started cleaning out the burnt toppings. '_And don't ever let this oven get this dirty again_.'

"Hey Fox!" Slippy yelled causing Fox to hit his head on the roof. He groaned and rubbed his head as he pulled his head back out. "Can I use your bike?" Fox threw his keys at the toad and went back to his task. "Thanks, Falco should be here soon!"

"Great. Get going already!" Fox cleaned out more of the oven._ 'This isn't going to be a good day.'_

After about an hour of peace and quiet, Fox had about a quarter of the oven cleaned. There had been a few spots that required more than just a cloth, so he had to get some cleaning supplies and attack them over again. '_Might as well redo the whole thing with this stuff once I get all the crap out of here._'

"Yo Fox!" Fox hit his head on the oven again, muttering as he removed himself from the oven again. "What are you doing hiding in the oven?"

"Cleaning it, so Slip can fix the belt, and so I can hide from you so you get stuck doing all the prep." Fox smirked at Falco and went back into the oven.

"Nice. Thanks a bunch Foxie. What should I start with?" Falco didn't need an answer as he went into the walk-in and grabbed some mushrooms. "Didn't catch what you said."

"I said wait until Krystal gets here, I just remembered she's coming in at 10 today." Fox rubbed his head.

"Hey Fox you missed a spot." Falco pointed at the open door. Fox laughed and flipped him off. "Manners."

"How rude of me." Fox put up his other finger. "Anything else I missed?" Falco shook his head. "OK then. Go get started on twelve inch boxes."

Falco wanted to bust Fox's balls about that 'almost' kiss he had with Krystal, but figured he'd wait and get them both. He snickered to himself. Picking on Fox was a hobby of his, not only was it fun, it was way too easy. _'Hold it together for another hour. Then the fun begins. Let's hope Blue doesn't embarrass easily.'

* * *

_**? - 9:45am**

"Wolf, what's the plan?" Panther asked as they drove around town. Wolf remained silent, staring at all nothing. "Wolf?" His gaze remained fixed. Panther shrugged and continued driving.

"The plan?" Wolf said finally a slow smiled forming. "The plan to break Fox again, we are going to not only break his heart. I want to force him back to his roots. To act in such a blind form of rage that he'll make a mistake, and I'll be there to capitalize." Wolf looked at his accomplice. "And what do you mean 'What's the plan?' Did we not discuss this last night?"

Panther rubbed his head, his undivided attention now on the road ahead. "W-We did?"

"You're such a fucking drunk." Wolf hit him, causing the car to swerve. "Watch the fucking road." Panther pulled over and started to get out of the car. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I need a drink." Panther growled.

"No, you need a brain, perhaps a new liver while you're at it." Wolf pulled him back into the car. "We've got to meet some people at the base. Now drive to the hanger before I give you a reason to drink." Panther stared at him hard. "NO, not like that you drama queen, you wish that would happen." With that they took off for the hanger.

* * *

**Just outside SFP – 10:05am**

'_Shit, I'm late. Shit, I'm late. Shit I'm late._' Krystal thought as she finally got sight of SFP. '_Stupid alarm clock, stupid shower, stupid traffic, stupid me. I'm late. Damn it!_' She knocked on the window and looked inside. _'Where the heck is everyone?'_

**-Inside-**

Falco heard the knock. "Blue's here." Fox didn't seem to hear him. '_Workaholic._' He made his way to the door and let Krystal in. "Hello Blue."

"Hey." Krystal said quickly running to the bathroom to change.

Falco went back to his boxes, now on the nine inch boxes, continuing the absolute joy of repetitive work. Suddenly stopping, realization settling in. _'Krystal's here… Let the fun begin.'_

"Fox?"Krystal said as she got out back, now dress and ready for whatever 'S. Training' stood for. Fox hit his head on the oven.

"God damn, son of a bitch. Can't you guys see I'm busy here?" He rubbed his head as he reappeared. As he noticed it wasn't Falco or Slippy, his sour mood quickly lightened. "Uh, Krystal, Hi. I didn't know it was you."

"Clearly." Krystal giggled at him. His normally bright fur was covered in soot and crumbs. "Why so glum?"

"To early to flirt you too." Falco called out, laughing as well. "Just take it to your office Fox, nice and private in there."

"Shut up Falco." Fox sighed. "Now, Krys, I know today was supposed to be that whole 'S. Training' bit, but obviously I'm a little too busy to do that today. So, I'm going to get Falco to teach you so of the… oh how did he put it… 'Fucking stupid', yeah that's it, parts of opening." Krystal nodded and giggled.

"I'm sure he'll be a great teacher." Krystal said sarcastically. "Yo bird. Teach me and I will learn… then get Fox to teach me again because I know you'll fuck up somewhere."

"Funny, Fox tell you to say that or you think it up yourself?" Falco put some finished nine inch boxes away and came back with more.

"Thought it up all by myself. You impressed? I could teach you about this whole thought process thing, would do you some good in the long run." Krystal took the boxes from him and set them down similar to his.

"Thinking has never been my forte, more of a rush in guns blazing, hope for the best kinda guy." Falco smirked. "Like in my old job."

"Fox never really explained what your guy's last job was." Krystal took the liners offered to her.

"That's not my place to explain. It's very hush, hush. Stick around kid, he'll tell you whatever you want to know sooner or later." Falco quickly made a box up.

"What makes you say that?" Krystal asked, watching Falco make up the boxes.

"Other than the fact he totally has a thing for you? Nothing much." Falco noticed she hadn't made a box yet. "Oh and just fold the box on the lines and put in a liner. It's just that hard."

"Thanks." Krystal focused on the task at hand, trying not to think of what Falco said. Though it was true, she could sense Fox's thoughts when it came to her. They both wanted that to become a reality. She wasn't scared to admit it; Fox had found a place in her heart. Now all she had to do was work her way into his enough for him to shed his fear.

The silence had gotten to Falco, twenty minutes of nothing had given him way too much time to think up new things to annoy Fox about, but nearly nothing to see what made Krystal tick. Finally he decided to just blurt it out. "How was that 'almost' kiss last night?"

"Just as you said, almost a kiss. What of it?" Krystal had heard that argument in his head, and had a arsenal of snappy comebacks waiting for him.

"Wow, didn't think it would be that easy to get a straight answer out of you." Falco almost applauded her. "Normally I gotta wait for Fox to stop stuttering before he spits out a comment." Krystal giggled. "That being said, what are your thoughts on Foxie?"

"Well, he's my boss, I've known him for less than a week, but it feels he's been there my whole life. Like, someone in the darkness, helping me through my rough patches. I can't really explain why I've been so forward with him, but it just feels right. Like anything that could happen to me, he'd be able to fix." Krystal sighed happily. "Listen to me, I sound like someone straight out of a romance novel."

Falco knew he wouldn't be able to get Krystal to blush about Fox. "You talk to Fox about it yet?"

"No, but I would love to. He's way to nice for his own good though." Krystal smiled at the memory of last night. "We only needed another inch…"

"You should bring it up to him then. Maybe on your guy's break. He could really use someone like you in his life. His last break up was pretty brutal." Falco finished up his boxes and put them away.

"You guys done talking about my past?" Fox said as he leaned against the wall. Krystal looked at him, his eyes seemed dull, instead of bright and cheerful.

"We are, but you don't seem to want to move into the future with us." Falco grabbed Krystal's finished boxes and put them away as well. Krystal smiled shyly at Fox.

"Were it so easy." Fox muttered. "Call Slippy for me Falco, oven is finally cleaned out. Krystal head out back, I'll show you how to do the veggie prep… the right way."

Krystal nodded, her smile vanished. It was clear Fox needed more time to mean his broken heart before she could apply the final bandage.

"Fox I can't believe you. Krystal pretty much wants you in the sack and you're still hung up on Fara?" Falco picked up the phone. "Forget her Fox; you've got a girl back there willing to help you get past her. I helped you as much as I could, but you know alcohol only covers up the pain. Grow up, move on, and enjoy your life again. Don't let this one get away. She's already starting to grow on me, and we need trustworthy folks on our team."

Fox looked up at him, clearly still distraught. "I just don't know if I can let myself become that vulnerable again. I treated her like royalty, gave her whatever she needed. To just get thrown aside for money? How do I know Krystal won't do the same?"

"Well for starters, she doesn't know what your old job is, so the attraction clearly isn't for money. She hasn't know you for a week yet and almost kissed you. Honestly Fox, I think you two would be perfect for each other. She's tons of fun, your no fun at all." Falco finally saw a spark of hope, Fox grinned. "See, all you have to do is see how much better things will be in the future."

"Only got one question for you." Fox laughed. Falco nodded at him. "When did you get so good at giving advice? Last time you gave me some pearls of wisdom we ended up in the drunk tank."

"Hey, some of us have to grow up. And it's about time you joined the crowd." Falco patted him on the back. "Now get back there and show her how to handle some meat and veggies!"

"Better then you showing her your box." Fox went to the prep table and got some veggies out.

'_About fucking time the old Fox came back._' Falco thought as he went dialed Slippy's number.

Krystal smiled as she saw Fox's smile. '_Whatever Falco said must have cheered him up. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy._'

"Are you ready for some more fun filled lessons of a pizza maker?" Fox said as he set down boxes of un-cut veggies. "Cause I'm sure am!"

"You sound like a madman about to go on a killing spree." Krystal laughed. "How do I sign up on the 'do not kill me' list?"

"Oh it's quite simple." Fox explained. "All you have to do is forgive me for being a jerk this morning, and watch me cut up some veggies and hopefully learn something."

"I'll see what I can do." Krystal helped him unload a box of mushrooms into a slicer. "You are forgiven Fox. I said I wasn't going to pry on your past, and I broke that promise, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about that. I have to learn to stay in the now and I heard you could help me with that." Fox started cutting the mushrooms.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

**Sargasso Space Hideout – 12:00pm**

"Now that we all know what we are doing." Wolf paced back and forth. "Does anyone have any last minute questions?" No one spoke. But one hand was in the air. Wolf sighed. "Yes. Panther?"

"Will there be beer?" Panther asked in a serious tone.

Wolf rubbed his temples. "Yes Panther. The plan involves beer, other such alcohol, various drugs and one fucked up soundtrack."

"And this will be enough to get her evicted?" One thug asked.

"This will be a party so great it'll be a wonder if no cops are called. Let's see, break and enter, possible theft under $5,000, disturbing the peace, a very likely public intoxication, possession of a controlled substance, and other such crimes that are small time. Krystal will get her eviction notice and not even get in on the fun. Alright, move out. I want that room thumping in 2 hours."

Panther approached Wolf slowly. "Is Leon coming too?"

Wolf shook his head. "You honestly don't fucking listen do you? I sent Leon on a scouting mission like the one I sent you on. This party is a distraction; Krystal wouldn't have made enough money to get a better place closer to SFP yet, so Leon is going to offer her one across the street, even though it's going to be our place instead. She'd be a fool to decline the offer. Once she realizes where she has signed the lease to it'll be too late. Then Fox will have to drive her right into our hands every night she works."

"Yeah, but Leon is a very noticeable guy, any one of those guys could easily recognize him." Panther had a point. Leon wasn't exactly 'crowd blending' material.

"Look this will all work out alright? Leon should be entering SFP at any moment." Wolf motioned Panther to his Wolfen. "I have a backup plan if this goes to shit, I am expecting it to go sour, and this is mostly to see how bad he's fallen for her."

"You are a cold bastard you know that?" Panther entered his craft. Wolf followed suit.

"What better way to crush someone, then by the very thing they need to live?" Wolf launched his craft followed by Panther and the group of thugs.

"Wolf you remembered that Leon has no sense of direction right?" Panther heard Wolf sigh.

"Fine, Leon will be arriving at SFP sometime today. You happy now?" Wolf sped towards Corneria.

_'I'll be happy when I get to the beer._' Panther leaned back and turned on his auto pilot.

* * *

**SFP – 2:30pm**

"Alright any questions on the veggies?" Fox asked as he took the slicer off its holder and took it to the dishwasher.

"Nope, it's easy enough. What's next?" Krystal watched him take 2 bags of meat out of the deep freeze.

"How good are you at handling meat?" Fox said with a goofy grin.

"That depends on whose meat it is." Krystal matched his grin. "Oh you meant frozen meat. That changes things; perhaps you should give me a demonstration."

Falco laughed as he heard their conversation. '_Flirting with a big bag of meat? Fox, where do you come up with this shit?_' He watched them flirt shamelessly as Fox taught Krystal how to weigh the meat. '_You did good Falco, you did good._'

"Alright, oven is fixed. Did you guys get any dough made?" Slippy put his tools away and pulled the belt to make sure it didn't move or shift.

"Fox was in extra early, he could have made some I didn't look." Falco shrugged. The door bell went off and Falco went to answer it. He pulled the handle only to find it wasn't locked. '_Fucking slip-up_.' "Hey dude, sorry we aren't open yet, mechanical problems. It's almost done we should be ready for customers soon."

"I am not a customer; I am here to speak with Krystal." A scratchy, voice said.

Falco's eyes narrowed. "Just a sec, I don't think she works today." Falco shut the door and locked it. "Fox, old friend is here wants to speak with your new hire." Fox and Krystal came out and looked at the figure standing outside. Krystal walked forward but was grabbed by Fox. "It's who you think it is Fox, he's trying to act like someone else. But I'm sure its Leon."

Fox growled. "Panther is a horrible messenger." He walked to the door. "Falco, circle around back and make sure he leaves." Falco nodded and went for the back door. Krystal walked up behind Fox.

"Why does Leon want to talk to me? And how is he connected to Panther?" She asked. Fox turned to face her.

"They both have the same boss. As to why he wants to talk to you… it couldn't be good." Fox unlocked the door and opened it. "Get lost Leon. I told Panther to tell you guys to stay the fuck away from my restaurant. That includes those employed by it."

"I have no words for you McCloud. I come to offer Krystal an apartment in town." Leon handed the contract to Fox, who skimmed it over and passed it to Krystal.

Fox turned to Krystal again. "I wouldn't trust it Krystal. No matter how good it seems." Krystal read over the contract. The apartment was going to be four times as big as her current one, everything included, furniture already there, plus extras at only a fraction of the cost then where she was now.

"But, it's perfect." She whined.

"That's why you shouldn't trust it. If it looks too good to be true then it is." Fox took the paper from her hands. "The apartment overlooks the restaurant?" Fox looked across the street. "Those buildings have been scheduled to be torn down. $125 a month? That's unrealistic, unless you where renting a room in a house." Then it dawned on him, Wolf was trying to break him. He ripped the paper to shreds. "You go tell Wolf that my heart has been healed and it'll take more than this trap to get to me."

Leon smiled. _'Just as predicted._' "Ok Fox, you win. Wolf and the rest of us will back off. But Krystal, are you sure that you have the only key to your apartment?" Krystal gasped. "No? Well that's too bad. Have a good day." He left with a laugh. "Let's hope you made the right choice Krystal."

"I have to get to my place; I'm not the only one with a key." Krystal when to move but Fox stopped her again. "You don't understand! My landlord is a very strict old dog. If anything happens at all he threatens with eviction." Krystal pushed Fox out of the way before stopping in the parking lot. '_It's going to take me forever to get there.'_ She hear bike tires squeal behind her.

"Mind if I escort you?" Fox tossed her a helmet and sped off towards her place. '_I got a bad feeling about this._'

* * *

**Krystal's Apartment – 3:15pm**

A couple police cruisers sat outside the apartment building. One police officer was talking to an older bloodhound. Others were carrying out various bags of drugs and bottles of open and un-open alcohol. As soon as Krystal took off her helmet the dog pointed at her and hurried over to her.

"You! What the hell are you thinking? Throwing a party at one in the afternoon? And what's with the party favors? You told me when I signed your lease that you were too young to drink, and drugs! Krystal I am ashamed to have seen the state of your apartment."

Krystal couldn't speak. '_He set me up… to make it look like he was caring about me._'

"Now hold on just a minute buddy." Fox said taking off his helmet as well. "Krystal has been at work all day how could she have thrown a party from there?"

"And you are?" The superintendent asked looking at Fox suspiciously.

"Fox McCloud, Owner of SFP, where Krystal works." Fox replied crossing his arms.

"The Fox McCloud? The one who-"

Fox cut him off. "The very same, Look I just drove Krystal back here to let her check on things. Someone came to the restaurant and gave us a tip that something was going down here."

"Something was going down alright. And a bunch of the party-goers are still floating in the sky."The dog extended his hand. "The names Fred by the way." Fox shook his hand quickly. "Now I do feel bad, but my decision remains. I am sorry Krystal, but you've been evicted."

"Wait, she had nothing to do with this! You can't just throw her out!" Fox protested. Fred raised his hands and shook his head.

"I am sorry. Please remove your stuff and be out by tomorrow, and tell your roommate… what's his name…was Panther to take his stuff out to." Fred walked away and continued to talk to the police officer.

"I can't believe him." Krystal whispered. Fox turned to look at her. He had never seen her so distant. "Panther, he's trying to ruin my life, just as I built it up. He's trying to make me weak enough to run back to him." She felt Fox's arms surround her and she hung onto him, sorrow forced tears from her eyes. "Now I'm homeless, on a planet I barely know."

"You aren't homeless. I can give you a place to stay." Fox whispered. "You wouldn't even have to pay rent." Krystal looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked. Fox nodded. "I know I asked this before. But are you sure you don't do this for every girl you try to pick up?"

Fox laughed. "If by every girl you mean you, then yes."Krystal released her grip on him. "I'll be back with my SUV to get your stuff; I'll be about ten minutes." Krystal walked to Fred and tossed him her key before heading for her apartment.

"God. What didn't they have in here?" Krystal found a usable box and started packing her stuff away. It was then she realized how little she owned. Couple boxes of clothes, a box of stuff from her bathroom, and a box from the kitchen. "The rest of the shit he bought me. Like hell I want it now." She moved her stuff outside, the police gone and waited at the sidewalk. "I can't believe what happened since I got the job at SFP. Panther comes back into my life, and then gets me evicted. Fox enters my life and…" She sighed. "Fixes everything."

As if on cue Fox showed up in his SUV. He pulled up beside her and rolled down the window. "Need a lift stranger?" Krystal laughed and began putting her stuff in the back of the car. Fox got out and helped her move the boxes. "This everything? Nothing else you want to take?"

Krystal looked back at the place she used to call home."I guess another look around wouldn't hurt." Fox followed her into the building. Krystal did a quick skim around the place, ensuring she didn't miss anything she wanted to keep. "Seems to be everything."

Fox looked around the small apartment. "Feels kinda squished in here, I think your room alone is bigger than this." He noticed Krystal staring into space. "Krys?"

"Fox, Leon said that I made a mistake staying at SFP with you." She turned around and looked him in the eye. "Did I make the right choice?"

Fox shook his head. "Yes." She didn't seem convinced and turned to go out the door. '_All you have to do is see how much better things will be in the future._' Fox heard Falco's words echo in his head. He grabbed Krystal's hand and pulled her back. "I think you made the best choice." With that he leaned in and kissed her. Krystal's eyes went wide._ 'HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY KISSED HER!'_ After a few seconds he broke the kiss and stood back.

'_I don't think I've felt so many emotions at once before._' Krystal thought. She smiled at Fox who smiled back. "I think so too." She grabbed his hand and led him back outside.

"W-would you l-like to go out w-with me?" Fox stuttered as they got into the car.

Krystal responded by kissing him. '_This is the start to my new life. One I am in full control of._' She pulled away from him, slowly leaning back into her seat. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Yay!** Fluff! ... COME BACK FLUFF!

H-T


	9. Chapter 9

**Updated Nov.14/10**

Enjoy this incoherent babble roughly translated into a loose reverence to the English language.

* * *

**McCloud Residence - 4:30PM**

Fox eased his SUV to a stop in front of his home. It had only been fifteen minutes since they left Krystal's old apartment. But it seemed a lot longer with the awkward silence that now filled the vehicle. Krystal had been staring out the window since they left; it worried Fox, made him feel like he had done something wrong. He looked over at his new girlfriend; she still wore that blank stare. '_I know that her past is hurting her… All I can do is try and force that pain away. I don't really understand how I fell for her so quickly, it feels so right.'_ Krystal slowly turned to face him. Her face showed her battle with her thoughts.

"If anyone can help me through this Fox, I believe it's you." Krystal opened the door and finally looked at her new home. "Holy shit." Her eyes widened at the size of the house. Three stories of metal and glass towered over her. "You actually live here?" Fox nodded, brushing it off. "This is huge! It's got to have like ten bedrooms at least!"

"Twelve actually, Bathroom, Wide screen TV, an amazingly comfortable bed and more, all included." Fox smiled at her. Krystal returned it; finally something had brought her out of the loss of her apartment. "Shall I show you to your room?" He quickly got the boxes out of the trunk and locked his car before leading Krystal to the cream colored building. "Oh, which room did you want?"

"What ones are available?" Krystal still looked around. They're shoes made a echo along the marble floor. Fox stopped to think.

'_Uh… what rooms ARE available? Upstairs is taken… Second level is more for guests… Bottom it is. But what room? I think the only one open is across the hall from Slippy.'_ Fox continued his discussion with himself, slowly leading Krystal to their destination.

"Fox?" Krystal said a little louder then she wanted to. Fox jumped, nearly dropping the boxes he held. She stifled a giggle.

"Yes Krys?" Fox asked once his heart stopped jack hammering in his chest.

"How can you afford a place like this on a Manager's salary?" Krystal stopped as he did, the eerie silence started again. "Sorry, I shouldn't be nosy… but this place is a mansion… I would have only dreamed to live in such a home." Fox continued walking, quicker now.

'_I can't let her know… not until the team approves her. Peppy still needs to talk to her about it.'_ He sighed. "We don't have a whole lot of time; we still need to go close the restaurant." Krystal nodded, head bowed with shame. "Owner and a Manager of a Restaurant is enough to pay the bills around here. The rest is paid by my old job."

"The one you can't talk about?" Krystal set her boxes down and hugged him. Fox hung his head.

"Falco told you about that huh?" Fox set his boxes down as well. He turned to face Krystal, returning her hug. "If I promise to tell you about it later, will you leave it alone for now? It's a subject I don't enjoy diving into." Krystal nodded into his chest. Fox hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to relationships, and we aren't supposed to hide anything from one another."

Krystal pulled back and looked into his eyes, getting lost in the emotion that swelled within them. "Ak'j eb Fox, A nacc nuak uj cedw uj 0ei doot." She kissed him, snapping them back into reality. Fox quickly returned it; they let their emotions mix within the kiss, forgetting their past sorrows. Krystal broke the kiss, sighing contently. "Can I see my room now? Or should I kiss you again?"

"Yes, and you totally should." Fox opened the door with his key. Krystal gasped. The room was indeed bigger then her apartment was. The entire room was white minus the window that overlooked the backyard. The bed was in the far right corner, dresser directly across from it. A few doors where on either side of the room, which she assumed was to the bathroom and a closet or two. "The best part about it is that it's a partial hologram. Come over here." Krystal moved to where Fox was standing. He moved to reveal a laptop built into the wall, with a hand scanner beside it. "All you have to do is put your hand here." Fox put his hand on the scanner, a blue light moved from the bottom up. "And the room will come up on this screen. Here you can change the color, lighting, style, what have you." Krystal stared in awe of the technology. "Bathroom to the left of me, closet to the right, here I am stuck in the middle with you."

"This is so cool! Thank you so much Fox." Krystal hugged him tight; she felt Fox's arms surround her. "I don't think anyone has ever done so much for me."

"Isn't that what boyfriends do? Well, maybe not from… wait. What language did you speak back in the hallway?" Fox had wondered earlier but it had completely skipped him mind until now. "I mean, it's not every day you see a blue furred vixen such as yourself."

"Oh, Well I'm a planet called Cerinia." Krystal felt her eyes water. "I heard rumors saying it had been destroyed. But that couldn't be…"

"Krys." Fox rubbed his hands on her back, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. But the rumors are true. It was released by General Pepper in a press conference last night, the whole planet is gone."

Tears now began to fall down her checks. "No, No, No! I was going to visit them when I had the money. They can't… no. Did anyone survive?" Fox rubbed his chin on her head. "So, I'm the last of my people."

"I swear to you Krystal I will find out what happened. I know some people in the military who owe me a favor or two." Fox looked at his watch. "I hate to say it, but we have to go, unless you want to stay here and unpack and get acquainted. I could give you a tour when I get back."

Krystal shook her head. "I have to be strong. I have to."

"You are strong Krystal. Look at the stuff you've overcome in the last few days. Crying for those you lost is never a weakness; it shows that you are still alive, and that even though you're grieving, your race will survive with you." Fox knew how she was feeling. "I know you won't get over it overnight, and I wouldn't want you too. I'll help you through it, no matter how long it takes." He lent down and kissed her forehead again, before lifting her chin and kissed her lips, becoming addicted to the texture and flavor.

'_With Fox helping me heal, I can get through it. I may be the last Cerinian, but that won't stop me. I'll return the favor Fox. I know I will.'_ "We won't get anywhere if you keep that up." They both laughed and finally split apart. They quickly moved the boxes into Krystal's room before Fox locked her door and handed her the key. "Why do you have a key when you could just use the hand scanner?"

"Call me old-fashion, but I enjoy my privacy from time to time, and the hand scanner would unlock for anyone registered in the system. A key has one lock it opens, and if you break or lose it you get a new lock and key." Fox lead her back outside and helped her onto the bike. Krystal quickly retrieved the helmet from the SUV and hopped on, Hugging Fox tightly as he sped towards the restaurant. '_Fuck. I hope they didn't burn the place down.'_

**SFP – 5:00PM

* * *

**

Falco crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of SFP. "They've been gone along time. Hope Leon's threat wasn't as bad as he made it sound." He shrugged it off. "Nothing Fox can't handle. If he really needed help he would have called by now."

"FALCO COME MAKE SOME ORDERS!" Slippy yelled as he was swamped with slips. Falco rubbed his temples and walked back into the kitchen. "Thank you. Now you deal with this while I take a break."

"Only seven orders? This isn't too bad Slip." Falco watched Slippy change the paper, the printer began pumping out order after order. Slippy grabbed his glass and watched the printer.

"How many now?" Slippy inquired, trying to act innocent. Falco grumbled. "What? Couldn't hear you."

Falco pushed Slippy outside. "I said go on your break while I make twenty orders." Slippy laughed and sat down beside the building listening to the symphony of pans and cups. '_One of these days, I'll learn to keep my big mouth shut.'_

**Sargasso Space Hideout – 5:10PM

* * *

**

Leon knocked on the metal door to his captain's room. '_Fox is so enthralled with Krystal that he won't ever see this coming… atleast that's the plan… whatever Wolf has planned.'_ The door opened to a rather pissed looking Wolf glared at Leon.

"Your three hours late."Wolf growled. "I knew you sucked with maps but fuck… it isn't so hard to read."

Leon scoffed. "You want the details or not?" Wolf's glare intensified. Leon gulped, he knew not to get snappy with Wolf, but he knew he was needed for this plan to work.

"Well? Spit it out, I've got to play doctor to a god forsaken cat." Wolf grabbed some pills from the table near the door.

"He's head over heels in love with her. He even ripped the contract and everything, told me to tell you that his heart was mended." Leon turned to leave. "Anything else you need me to do?"

Wolf clearly hadn't heard him. "The thing about a broken heart is it never really mends. Well Fox, it seems you've passed this test. But how long will you last?"

"That whole telling your plan to no one thing is getting old boss." Leon walked towards the break room.

'_It's not old. All the evil guys do it. It's how they progress the plot.'_ Wolf thought. He visibly shook. "Lay off the books before you sleep." He walked to where Panther had passed out and sighed. "Note to self. Panther's cut of the pay to be lowered by 10 percent." Panther had a pillow that had been ripped to shreds in his hand; the hide-a-bed couch it belonged to didn't look so good either. '_Sometimes. I hate my job.'_ Wolf pushed Panther off the couch, hearing him land with a thud and a groan of pain. '_But most of the time it is so worth it.'_

**SFP - 5:30PM

* * *

**

"So glad you guys could finally take time out of your lives to come to work." Falco smirked. "Getting to know each other a lot more huh?"

Fox blushed. "No Falco you dirty minded bird. Krystal's been through a lot tonight, just go back to work."

"Nothing serious right?" Falco's normally sarcastic tone had been replaced with a serious one. "You guys both alright, nothing too, too bad go down?"

"I got evicted, but that's nothing right?" Krystal forced a smile, and washed her hands, Fox following suit.

"Uh, Yeah, that's kind of a big deal. Where are you gonna stay?" Falco followed them to the sink.

"I gave her a room at our place." Fox knew Falco was going to run with that, but he figured he'd let this one slide.

"Yours?" Falco's grin slowly appeared on his face once again.

"No just my bed." Fox snaked an arm around Krystal's waist. Falco's jaw dropped. "What's a matter Falco? No snappy comeback?"

Falco clapped for him. "Good for you, don't screw it up, wrap it before you tap it. No means No and all that shit." Fox and Krystal both blushed one that one.

"Hey I couldn't help but overhear the news, congratz you two."

"Slippyforfucksakedon'tsneakuponmebutthanks." Fox yelled. '_I feel bad but he's really easy to forget.'_ Krystal laughed.

"Excuse me can I get some service here?" A voice from out front called. The four of them looked at each other. Then everyone bursted into laughter.

"What the fuck did Fox just say?" Slippy looked fearfully at his boss. Falco walked out front to get the order.

"I think he said… 'Slippy for fuck sake don't sneak up on me like that'." Krystal said after 'much thought'.

"But thanks." Fox finished.

"Hey Fox, what percent do we give to army folk?" Falco asked. "And not the 25% one cause 'he knows general pepper and he's got a message for you from him about something he can't disclose' discount."

Fox's smiled faded. '_No, not now, I can't just leave after everything she's been through.'_ He hurried to the counter.

Krystal sensed Fox's thoughts, they seemed troubled. She looked over to slippy, he had the same look on him. '_General Pepper calling us means only one thing… to bad I really liked working here.'_ It took everything Krystal had not to ask him why he was leaving. She finished her order and put it in the oven. She walked to the other end and waited for the pizza to cook.

"Are you sure he won't send anyone else at all?" She heard Fox ask. He obviously didn't like the message.

"A message was sent to a solo mercenary but we got no response. You are the only one we have available to go." The officer put the clip board back into Fox's hands. "Come on, look at that fee and tell me you make that kind of money here."

"He's got a point Fox." Falco took the clipboard and re-read the mission.

"I could care less. She still needs training. I haven't let her do a solo close yet. I haven't gotten paperwork caught up in a couple days. It's too much." Fox looked at the contract. Falco sighed.

"Look I'll stay behind for a few weeks, get her trained up. Pull your shifts, whatever. Take the mission Fox, we need the money." Falco signed his name on the contract.

Fox sighed defeated. "Alright, fine. Even if I hadn't touched my Arwing in eight years. How much are you paying upfront?"

"A quarter of the fee will be wired once you sign."The officer waited for Fox to sign.

'_I'll make it up to you Krystal, I swear.'_ Fox thought as he signed his name. "When do we ship out?"

"A few days." With that the officer left. Fox watched him leave.

"Why the fuck did I agree to that. A land mission? No weapons? Damn it." Fox slammed his fist on the counter. "Fucking damn it. If we weren't in a bad state cash wise I wouldn't have done it."

"Fox, calm thoughts, let's not forget who's watching." Falco motioned towards Krystal. Fox looked over at her. "Have you told her?" Fox shook his head. "Be kinda hard to understand if you don't."

"If it keeps her safe. I'll do it." Fox slowly made his way to Krystal. She looked up at him, her eyes told the story. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're leaving in a few days." Krystal took the pizza out of the oven. "If you think you're doing me a favor by keeping me in the dark…"

"Krystal." Fox cut her off. "Look, my old job requires my attention; I'll only be gone for two weeks max. Falco's going to stay here and train you." Krystal didn't seem to enjoy that news. "You think I want to leave you? I'd rather stay here with you. But this is how I earn enough to keep this place running. I don't like bringing it up because I don't like the memories that go with it."

"Why can't you stay?" Krystal put the finished pizza in the box and put it in the warmer.

"Because, I have to lead my team." Fox forced Krystal into a hug which she slowly returned. "I promise to tell you all about it when I get back. About everything to do with my old job. I just need you to wait for me. Ok?" Krystal nodded. Fox pulled back and looked her in the eyes, before kissing her deeply. They stayed like that for a while.

"Get a room." Falco received the finger for his efforts. "Oh no I'm so hurt."

Fox finally separated from Krystal. "I'll make it work, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Krystal playfully warned.

"Fox, we doing the earlier close?" Slippy moved some slips around, trying to look busy. Fox nodded. "So Krystal's order was the last one?"

"Yup, I'll come in early tomorrow and figure out paper work. Just turned everything off and call this guy tell him he's got fifteen minute to get here."

* * *

**Dur** whar is Fox going? Lulz, clever author is clever!**  
**

H-T


	10. Chapter 10

*Insert a witty reference to something completely different here*

Enjoy!

**Q.S.S!** (Queue Story Start)

* * *

**Fox's Place **- **Early AM**

Krystal laid back in her new bed, willing her tired body to sleep. She glanced over at her alarm clock; it was still way too early to even think about getting up. She groaned and turned to face the window, it had started to rain a while back, she figured the sound of the rain splashing along the glass would lull her to sleep. She shut her eyes only to feel them pop back open as if spring loaded.

Tossing the covers off her body Krystal grabbed her night robe and pulled it around. She went to the console that Fox had showed her earlier, giving everything a blue color except for the ceiling which she had made orange. "Maybe if I pretend it's his fur I can get to sleep." She laughed, before turning the ceiling to blue as well. She added an orange trim around the ceiling, just because she liked the color so much.

Her stomach growled. '_I guess a little snack wouldn't hurt.'_ She opened her door a padded towards the kitchen… or what she thought was the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Fox rubbed his head as he sat at his desk. Paperwork was never a strong point of his, but since buying SFP he was always drowning in it. Be it bills, pay checks, order lists or advertisement deals, Fox never had a night where he could just relax and enjoy himself. Growling as he watched all his income fade away into nothing, Fox stood up and tossed his pen onto the messy desk. "Maybe once this mission is done I can afford to get someone else to manage SFP." He had thought of giving the job to Krystal, before shaking that idea from his head. Kara would be a better choice, besides Krystal wanted to fly, and she already had the job he hadn't offered yet. He had been given the go ahead from everyone to ask Krystal to join, but figured if he was leaving to go on this mission it could wait until he came back.

"I need a drink." He thought outloud. He put on a more comfortable pair of shorts, figuring no one else was up, before heading to the kitchen. As he closed the door behind him, Fox heard footsteps walking towards him. '_Falco stays up way to late playing games.'_

"Does he? I'll have to ask him what kinds he plays."

Fox turned to see Krystal walking towards him, feeling quite under dressed. "K-Krystal, w-what are you doing up so late?" He blushed, trying not to stare.

"I could ask you the same thing." Krystal heard his mental struggle, giggling. "If you would be so kind as to remind me where the kitchen I'll leave you to your shirt versus no shirt debate. If it's any help you're very nice to look at either way."

Fox managed to smile, if she didn't mind looking at him then that's all he would worry about. He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Like I said during the tour, then kitchen is on the second floor along with the games room and guests rooms as well."

"I'll be sure to remember that this time." Krystal tried to think of why she hadn't remembered that, before finally remembering and blushing. '_Ok self, next tour he takes me on don't size him up while he explains where things are.'_ She looked and watched Fox, his back turned to her, pour himself a glass of what appeared to be vodka before sitting down. '_Ok, maybe a little.'_

Krystal went ahead with her snack, figuring she would bring a little extra in case Fox was hungry as well. She walked back to the table and sat beside Fox a plate full of cookies in front of her. "We had cookies?" Krystal smiled. Fox took one chewing the crunchy cookie with a smile growing on his face. "I haven't had a cookie in quite a while. Not since…" Another fresh memory pierced his mind, his smile vanished. Krystal felt the pain emanating off him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"You don't have to tell me about it Fox, break ups aren't something that you get completely over." She made Fox turn to look at her. "All you can do is put a wall up around your heart and pray no one will try and break it again." Fox nuzzled against her hand before moving his hand on top of her's.

"I never wanted myself to be so defensive, but… it was just the reasons she left me that left the impact. Fox felt her lips on his, he closed his eyes letting go of his past. Krystal was here for him now; she was helping heal his old wounds that kept his heart locked away.

"A little late to be fooling around don't you think?"

Fox broke the kiss before picking up a cookie and throwing it at the avian. "Jealous."

"Being attacked by cookies I bought never thought I'd see the day." Falco had caught the cookie before it hit him. "Anyway, we don't need a surprise in nine months. Wrap it before you tap it." He turned to leave. "Oh yeah, beat your high score too."

"Mother…."Fox stood up, grabbing another cookie. Krystal stayed in her seat, a little bummed to be so easily forgotten.

"Fox?" She whispered. Fox turned around, smacking himself in the forehead. He rushed back to her and picked her up bridal style. "Where are we going?" Fox grinned at her. "You… Does a simple score mean that much to you?"

"Oh it's not the score that this is about. Falco seems to think whoever has the better score is the better pilot." Fox chuckled. "I know it sounds dumb, but it's just a little game we play with each other. Keeps us on our toes."

"So a video game determines who the best pilot is… How?" Krystal noticed that he was going up a flight of stairs. "I thought you said that the game room was on the second floor."

"Oh it is, but that's not where the game is." Fox set Krystal down and walked towards one of the few doors in the hallway. He led Krystal into a large room with 4 stations set up. Each one looked like the cockpit of a one man ship, with many different wires coming off of them; they connected to a Black box in the middle of the room. Beside this box were a laptop and a printer sat on a counter with a stool underneath.

"What is all this?" Krystal wondered had wondered what was up here, as Fox had left this part of the tour out.

"This is a simulator that we used for my old job. Once I come back from… where ever they're sending me I'll let you use these." Fox walked to the laptop and printed out a copy of the latest test. Sure enough Falco's score was above his. "Only shaved four seconds off my time, should be easy enough to beat."

Krystal hugged Fox from behind. "This is all very interesting, these fighters look more advanced then the one's I'm used to." She heard Fox think something about that not being for very long but didn't question him on it, she finally began feeling tired. "Are you even going to work tomorrow?"

Fox crumpled the paper and tossed it, turning around to complete their hug. "I thought about just keeping it closed for the day; spend more time with you before I have to leave." He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "But if I close the story early more than once a week I tend to barely make ends meet. Even cut back on my paycheck just so Kara could get all of hers. So I guess I am going to work. I'll walk you back to your room, wouldn't want you to get lost again."

Krystal playfully hit him. "Do we open tomorrow?" Fox sighed, he had forgotten about that. "Maybe one more hour wouldn't hurt. I'll even forfeit some of my pay to help."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. But an extra hour would be a fantastic idea." Fox felt her hand entwine with his as they walked back down to the kitchen. They quickly cleaned up the little mess they had made before walking back to their rooms. A good night kiss before they parted, enticing them into pleasant dreams, where nothing could harm them.

* * *

**Corneria – 3:40AM**

Panther stumbled out of another night club. The third one he had been barred from in as many hours. Apparently, all the dancers wouldn't be swooned without force tonight, he tried his normal routine, ask name, give money, demand service. Not a single dancer took him up on his offer, and he couldn't figure out why.

Now, drunk out of his mind and nowhere to be, Panther wandered aimlessly around Corneria City. People he passed laughed at him. "Why are they laughing?! I am Panther Ca-Car-carus… PANTHER! I deserve respect, I demand respect." He noticed one guy staring at him, figuring he could intimidate some respect from this guy. "Hey you!" He pointed at the blur. "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Gary couldn't believe it. Panther was calling him out, one of the guys he'd hired now, for whatever reason wanted to prove a point by using him as an example. "No, no you don't, Panther do you even know where you are?" He had seen many drunken people in his time working at SFP and on the street, but Panther had taken being publicly drunk and turned it into an art form.

"Corneria, duh?" Panther stumbled towards Gary, collapsing as he made it. "How do you even know me?"

Gary sighed. "I hired you're team to help me." He helped Panther up, hailing a cab. "You are way too hammered to be out on the streets." Gary thought about just letting the cabbie take him somewhere, but he figured he could atleast see how his revenge was progressing. "Take us to the nearest hotel." He said as he forced Panther into the cab and getting in himself.

"I don't understand why people see me as a laughing stock." Panther spat, now having someone he could focus his rage on. "I am an equal member of this community!"

'_Yeah, If you could read what your shirt said you'd understand.'_ Gary thought. The shirt said '_Got cock?'_ Apparently Panther was drunk well before he came down to Corneria. Gary listened to Panther rant about things that didn't make any sense, nodding and agreeing with him whenever a question was actually directed at him. Panther didn't stop talking until they got out of the taxi, and into a hotel.

"Panther, how is my request doing?" Gary said, trying not to draw attention. "Has Fox been broken yet?" Panther gave him a confused look. "You know, I hired you guys to take care of my little problem?" Panther scratched his chin, his mind swimming; he stumbled into a wall before finally understanding the question.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled. Gary quickly took him back outside. "Yeah, Yeah! We got Krystal evicted and Fox wasn't too pleased about being visited by Leon." Panther stopped, trying to grasp the words before they came flooding out. "Fox knows that Wolf is trying to break him, He might make that little connection between us and you. We've basically fucked up what you asked us to do."

"What?!" It was Gary's turn to yell. "I paid you guys some serious money, just to get my job back and you fucked it up?" Gary clenched his fists. "I knew it was a mistake to hire you guys, Star Fox always beat you, and this time is no different!" Gary took a swing at Panther, who instantly sobered up and dodged the punch. Gary swung again, only to have his hand caught.

"You've just made a second mistake. Only this one is on the house, it won't cost you a FUCKING thing." Panther forced Gary's hand to punch himself in the face, he drug the dazed toad into a alleyway. Panther tossed Gary further down the alley, hearing the thud once he contacted the unforgiving cement. "You got some nerve attacking me, giving up height, speed, and skill." Panther smirked walking slowly to his victim. He bent down over the cowering toad. "If you weren't going to die I'd say I respect you. Then again you tired to get us to take out your old boss, and his new arm candy." Panther kicked Gary in the stomach with a vicious force, easily breaking a few ribs. "Only thing you didn't take into account was the fact that his girlfriend, used to be mine." Panther lifted Gary up by his throat, slowly choking the life from his body.

"Why are you helping him?" Gary managed to say, his breathing labored. "You are his rivals, why the fuck aren't you out trying to kill him?"

"Orders from Wolf, we've done what you asked, and in all rights it should have worked, the only thing that we didn't expect was how quickly McCloud would fall for Krystal." Panther squeezed a bit tighter, causing Gary to gag. "As much as I don't want him to be happy, if Krystal is happy with him, I'll let him live… Until I can persuade her back to me." Panther let go of Gary's throat and let him fall to the ground, breathing hard, greedily taking in oxygen.

"So, you guys never where going to help me, you just wanted some more money." Gary slowly stood up using the wall for support.

"We've had a plan to get Fox back into the arwing, we just used you to jump start it. Once Krystal is trained and becomes a member of Star Fox, Fox will do anything to protect her. This set back will be minor; we'll be waiting for Mr. McCloud." Panther turned to leave, his business done.

"I thought Star Wolf was dirtier than that. Normally, you guys would have launched a surprise attack on them and kidnapped Krystal. It's sad to see you guys like this, you used to be an inspiration for all the criminals in Corneria. Everyone wanted to live in the Saragasso Space Hideout, just to get close the team they respected." Gary grew boulder as Panther stopped, turned to face him, a blaster drawn. Panther lunged at Gary, using his free hand to punch him hard in the jaw. Gary stumbled back, swinging his fist blindly, managing to get Panther in stomach and hip. He felt Panther grab the back of his head, before it was slammed into the wall.

"You want old Star Wolf? I'll give you old Star Wolf." Panther shot Gary in the back of his leg, crippling him. Gary would have cried out in pain, had he the power to move his jaw, the impact on the brick wall had broken his jaw. "Now, listen good you sorry excuse for a creature." Panther began charging his blaster. "Star Wolf is still the best this system has to offer, we are simply changing our tactics around, and as the old saying goes, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'" Panther released the charged shot, smirking at the new paint job on the wall. He communicator went off, Wolf most likely, wanting a status update.

"Is it taken care of?" Wolf asked, already knowing the answer based of Panther's grin.

"Everything is quiet now, I'm returning to base." Wolf nodded and cut the link. Panther looked down at the mess he had made. "Good bye Gary." With that he left, leaving some random hobo to find the corpse, now he needed a drink.

* * *

**SFP – ****10:00AM**

"Hey guys!" Kara yelled as the door closed behind her. "Beautiful day, eh?" She brought the large package to Fox's office. "Got the news! Must have been a big story or something last night, these data disks are heavy as hell!"

"Hey Kara." Fox opened the package, picking up a disk and putting it into his laptop.

"Hey Kara, how are you this morning?" Krystal said as she came upfront from the mixer. "Fox actually thinks I'm ready to start making dough."

"Morning Krystal, Fox isn't leaving anything untaught huh?" Kara laughed, turning back to see Fox still reading the news. "Boss man?"

Fox stood up and walked to his employees. "You're not going to believe this…" Fox motioned them to follow. Both gasped as the read the head line. '_Former SFP employee found murdered.'_ With a picture of Gary just below it. "I wish was the only thing new you'd have to hear Kara."

Kara looked at her boss. "You got another new mission huh?" Fox nodded at her. "How many months are we closing down this time?"

"We aren't." Fox explained. "You, Falco, Glenn, and Krystal will be here. Slippy and I along with Peppy will be leaving later tonight."

Another person could be heard opening the door. All three of them looked to see who it was.

"Fox, mission was just bumped up on the launch schedule."

"What? Pepper said it we were launching tonight." Fox looked at the hare; he was clearly disappointed as well.

"And you think I didn't want to meet the vixen that stole your heart?" Peppy chuckled before coming to a stop at Fox's office. "Kara, good to see you again."

"Likewise Peppy." Kara grabbed an extra apron and went back to the mixer. Peppy shook Fox's hand before finally looking at Krystal.

"You must be Krystal." Peppy smiled at her, he gave off a grandfatherly type vibe. Krystal smiled back.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Peppy nodded at her, extending his hand. Krystal shook it, his grasp was warm and comforting.

"The pleasure is mine. Fox has told me about you, I can't tell you how happy I am to see him with someone new. It seemed Fara did quite the number on his heart; glad that someone could help him mend it." This caused Krystal and Fox to blush. "And to think Falco of all people encouraged that first big step in a relationship." The three of them shared a laugh, before Peppy became serious once again. "I am sorry to break the two of you apart, but we must go. Slippy is waiting for us at the hanger; I'll be in the car." Peppy quickly turned back around. "Oh and Krystal, How would you feel if I asked you to start training to fly an Arwing?" Krystal gasped.

"I would love to!" She hugged Peppy, causing both him and Fox to smile.

"Noted, Only up to Fox as to when and where you being training." Peppy waved at the two before leaving the restaurant. Fox sighed, on the inside he was excited to begin training Krystal to fly, but he knew it would have to wait until he was back.

Krystal felt Fox bring his arms around her. "I didn't mean to leave this early, I wanted to spend more time with you."

"But you have to." Krystal turned in his grasp, completing the hug, never really wanting to let go. "Even if I don't want you too."

Fox put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I'll be back before you know it. Two weeks really isn't that long of a time, but I'm sure I'll be homesick." Fox kissed her, pouring all the amount of love he could into that kiss. "I think I…"

"Me too." Krystal whisper before letting go of him. "Just come back home. I really don't want Falco to teach me how to fly."

Fox laughed before he left the office. He walked outside and got into the car. "Ready to go?" Peppy asked, already driving away.

"I'm not really leaving." Fox noticed Peppy's confused look. "They say home is where the heart is, so I'm not really leaving, my heart is still here." Peppy smirked at him.

"Don't worry Fox; she'll be here when you get back. Once this mission is finished I want you to get her out of SFP and into an Arwing."

"Can we afford to do that?"

"Have you even seen the amount we've accepted? Its sky rocketed, we'll be well off for quite some time, and that's including repairs." Fox read the contract in front of him whistling at the amount of zeros.

"Barely worth not seeing her for two weeks." Fox muttered, already missing Krystal.

"Move your hand down a little more." Fox did as he was told, his eyes widened. "Yeah, I'll say it's barely worth it."

"Where are we going again?" Fox was starting to get excited about the idea of a grand adventure.

"Dinosaur Planet."

* * *

**So much happened!** I can't even begin to say how fun that little action scene was to write! Have we seen the last of Star Wolf? How will Fox complete his mission knowing that Falco is teaching Krystal how to work at SFP?(The wrong way lol) Why am I still asking you questions?

Who knows, I might even get the next chapter out in _**under**_ a month! That'd be something else huh?

I'm out, review and the like, hope u enjoyed blah, blah, blah.

Peace,

H-T


	11. Chapter 11

If i didnt burn my hand and cut it slightly, I'd be able to type faster... lol Anyway here it is #11! Enjoy!

**Q.S.S!**

* * *

**SFP- 4:00pm**

Krystal sat down at a table, sighing in the temporary comfort of her chair. With Fox and Slippy gone, the remaining employee's had to work even more, business refused to slow down. Falco had made an executive decision to cut back their hours of business until they could get more help, Glenn hadn't shown up for work at all, leaving the three of them to believe that he quit.

"Hey Krystal! Four orders up, more on the way!" Falco shouted as he hung up one line and picked up another. Falco wasn't as bad a boss as she had thought he'd be. The only thing he did differently than Fox was work less hours. Krystal grabbed a red bandana out of her pocket, it was one she took from Fox's room the night he left, it was bathed in his scent and helped her relax at night. It still amazed her how quickly she'd grown dependent on him being there, perhaps it was a trust issue she had, or maybe she was too clingy. She had lost her family once she moved to Corneria, as she went against their will; maybe all wanted was a family. She blushed at the thought, knowing that her relationship with Fox had moved quickly at the beginning, and that she still had lots of time to get to know Fox now that everything slowed down, her life finally seemed to be going in a positive direction.

"You miss him, don't you?" Kara's voice snapped Krystal out of her thoughts. Krystal nodded and began working on her order. "I miss him too." Krystal smiled at her but didn't say anything. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I took this job. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. But every time I think about looking for a new job, Fox bumps up my wage." Kara giggled to herself as she put her finished sub into the oven. "I think he likes me, as in more than a friend." Krystal forced herself not to growl, how dare she even think she could steal Fox from her? "It's too bad though, I'm taken."

"Must be a lucky guy." Krystal said, mental calming down. '_Note to self, get used to people wanting Fox.'_

"Well, Fox is one guy I'd dump him for, I mean come on! He's Fox McCloud, savior of Corneria and the Lylat system, who wouldn't want to be his woman?" Kara started a new order as Krystal put hers in the oven. "I think all the girls in Corneria want him, and whoever he chooses will be the envy of them all."

"Really?" Krystal wanted to press her for information about how Fox saved the system, but held to her promise; she would wait to hear it from him. "Well, he is a really sweet guy."

"You guys hitched yet?" Kara asked with a laugh. Krystal nodded at her, causing a high pitched squeal to come out of the rabbit. "You have to tell me everything that's happened, and don't leave a single bit out!"

Falco cringed as he heard the squeal, assuming what they were talking about. '_As long as they're working I won't have to go back there and deal with it.'_ He poked his head back enough to see the two females working while talking, he sighed happily. "Thank fucking god." He picked up a phone and continued taking orders, praying Krystal wouldn't be like this when they got home.

* * *

**Dinosaur Planet - 12:00pm**

"Slippy have you got a signal to Corneria yet?" Fox landed his arwing in the hollow, quickly jumping out. Slippy's head floated beside him.

"We only lost it for a little bit Fox, but if you want to send a message to Krystal you'd best do it sooner than later, we don't know how many more asteroids will hit the ship. As you know it's not in the best condition." Fox nodded. "Anytime you're ready."

"Alright." Fox watched Slippy's head fade before he began his message.

* * *

**SFP- 8:00pm**

"We are officially closed." Falco yelled triumphantly, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's just leave this place as is. It's not too bad."

"I don't think Fox would like that..." Krystal giggled, already changed into her clean clothes. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Falco grinned at her as he put the till into the safe, he grabbed his coat and his keys, tossing them at Krystal. "Go start the car I'm going to do a quick sweep." He waited until Krystal was outside before he put a headset to his ear. "Whats up?"

"Calm down Falco." Slippy's reply seemed automatic, it took him a moment to realize Falco wasn't in a bad mood. "Err, Fox wants you to forward the message he sent earlier to Krystal's room."

"Alright... anything else? Foxie need some help?"

"No, not yet... He's had a few problems, but the three of us got it all worked out. Pepper wants you on alert though, just in case Fox does need some assistance." Slippy tapped his headset a few times. "Dammit, looks like those asteroids are hitting the hull again. I gotta go Falco, hopefully we'll see you soon. Slippy over and out."

Falco stuffed his headset back into his pocket before starting his sweep. Krystal walked back in, locking the door behind her. "You almost done over there?" Falco nodded at her and walked into the office and sent the message to her room.

"Lets get the hell out of here."

The drive back was quite, a semi awkward silence. Krystal really wanted to ask about what Kara had said earlier. She heard Falco trying to find the best answer for it in his mind, the unasked question. She looked over at him, he was nervous. "Don't worry Falco, I'm not asking anyone but Fox about it."

Falco released a breath he didn't know he held. "Well thats good news, I don't think I would-" He stopped, his eyes drifted slowly over to her. "How'd you know... What just happened?"

Krystal grinned and watched the sidewalk go by. "How indeed." Falco watched her for a second or two before returning his attention to the road. "Thats a good guess, I am a mind reader, a Telepath."

"So... back when we first met..." Krystal nodded at him. Falco blushed a little bit. "Sorry."

"The compliment was nice, but I'm kinda spoken for. Besides I've heard you think about a certain cat over and over before." She giggled as Falco stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She looked back out the window, waiting for their house to come into view.

"You miss Foxie huh?" Falco tapped the steering wheel to a beat only he heard. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"Hasn't been a week yet, and I miss him so much." Krystal sighed. "I can't explain it... he was just comforting to be around you know? Like no matter what happened he'd make it ok..."

"He's a different person on a mission..." Krystal looked at him. "Not in a bad way i mean... Just more professional, doesn't joke around as much. But I understand what you mean, he's a loyal friend even if I'm a better flier then him." He laughed, his cell phone beeped a few times. "Hey could you open that message for me?"

"So we don't go off the road? Alright." Krystal took the cell phone and opened it. "It's from GF... what ever that is.,the subject is sim room." She laughed as she read the message.

"What?"

"Seems that Fox beat your score before he left." Krystal laughed even harder when Falco cursed and smacked the steering wheel.

"If was half as good as the sims then he is in the real situations I wouldn't be the ace pilot." Falco stopped the car in front of the doors. "I really shouldn't be saying anything about what we do besides SFP."

"That's the first time I've heard one of you guys say it in present tense. You know, Peppy wanted me out of the store and into the... what did he call it, Arwing? Once Fox gets back he's going to start my training!" Falco offered her a high five, which she jumped into.

"So, you're unofficially, officially apart of Star Fox then huh?" Falco grinned as she nodded. "Well then. Welcome to the best team Lylat has to offer!" He opened the door for her, closing it behind himself. He watched Krystal walk to her room, shaking his head. '_If it wasn't for me Fox wouldn't be fucking lucky enough to have a girl like her...'_ He began walking to his room. '_Maybe I should give Katt a call someday soon.'_

_

* * *

_

**Krystal's Room - 8:20pm**

'_I'm not used to being off so early...'_ Krystal thought as she changed into her sleeping attire. "What is there to do around here anyway?" She padded over to the laptop in her wall opening it and scanning her hand on the pad. She had already changed the colors from mainly blue to mainly orange, the color remind her of Fox and in turn helped her sleep.

"Team Star Fox, Corneria home room four." The voice from her computer made her jump. "Location confirmed as 'Krystal's Room', recording... record updated. One new message for Krystal from Fox McCloud. No topic posted, accept message?" Krystal stared at the computer in her wall for a few minutes.

'_If it's from Fox i should accept... but who the hell puts a voice in the computer system designed to scare the shit out of me?'_ Krystal cleared her throat. "Um, accept?"

"Command confirmed, message accepted. Loading... approximate loading time is one point five minutes." The voice went silent, leaving Krystal to her thoughts.

'_I guess I could grab something to drink real quick.'_ Krystal walked out of her room and walked towards the kitchen. On her way there she heard Falco's voice, he sounded way to professional for his own good. '_A quick peak...'_ She reached out to his mind.

'_The general really seems to think Fox can't do this on his own. I promised Fox I would train Krystal, how the fuck am I supposed to do that and be combat ready? I'd have to do remote assistance from the hanger..._'

Krystal pulled herself out of the avian's mind, heading to the kitchen once again. '_Falco's on standby for Fox. I don't think Kara and I can handle SFP by our selfs. I guess we'll have to close it down._' She sat down at the table in the kitchen, her drink forgotten. With SFP's future now shaky she didn't know how she was going to help with her share of the costs. Living with Fox was sure to help with the bills, but this was how she made her spending money. She didn't want to be a burden, Fox had paid for three pilots licences, she didn't want to make it four. She rested her head on her arms on the table, trying to not let this get to her.

"I'm going to guess you heard my thoughts a little bit..." Krystal looked up a Falco, she looked ready to cry. He moved to the chair beside her patting her lightly on the shoulder. "General Pepper wants us to close down SFP for the remainder of the time Fox is away."

"I see... what does that mean for me and Kara?" Krystal didn't even both sitting up to look at him.

"Well, last time Kara was sent to the Military HQ to be a secretary, thats likely where she'll be sent. You on the other hand..." Falco waited until she looked at him. "Get to stay here and play videos games with me. You wont have to worry about a thing, well except Fox... I suppose you could try and care about him, not that you two like each other or anything." He managed to get a smile out of her, he hugged her with one arm. "Don't let this little thing bother you, before you know it Fox will be back, and things will be normal again." Krystal returned the hug.

"Thanks Falco."

"Don't mention it. Ever. To anyone, especially Fox." They shared a laugh. "I think your message is ready. You'll get used to that stupid voice sooner than later." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I'll be in the games room if you need me, and if I'm not there I'm in the workout room, third door on the left down this hallway." After pointing out the hallway Falco walked to the sim room, eager to beat Fox's new score, his other games could wait.

* * *

**Dinosaur Planet - 1:00pm**

Fox sat on the wing of his arwing, enjoying his self appointed break. He reached behind him grabbing the staff he was lucky enough to find. "Who ever lost this... spoke the same language Krystal did the night before I left. It must of been someone related to her because they sounded they same, maybe a twin or something..." He smiled to himself. "Two Krystal's... I think I'd explode." He heard his com start beeping and growled in annoyance. "This had better be good." Pepper's face appeared before him.

"General Pepper here. How are things going there Fox?"

"You've got a tracker in my PDA... I think you know how its going." Fox rested his back on the hull of the arwing. "What's up?"

"We've decided to close up SFP until your mission is complete." Fox's eyes widened, he had been expecting this, but not this soon. "In order to have Falco ready to assist at any time."

"You might as well send them both out here now... What's going to happen to Kara? You going to 'hire' her back? Look, don't close it right away, Falco only needs a warp gate to get here. That only takes a day to get the paperwork done, two max. So just send Falco here in a couple days. That way we won't lose our entire customer base like last time."

Pepper thought about it. "Alright, but the hours of operation will be cut. Falco needs to be ready to fly at a moments notice. We'll say 1-6 for the weekdays, and you'll have to lose the weekends."

"That's some bullshit right there." Fox snarled. "You're ruining my store. I'll do it this once but so help me, the next time you need someone to run around a broken planet with an annoying dinosaur prince then you can be fucking sure I wont accept."

"We were going to give this job to one of the solo merc's on our payroll." Pepper didn't seemed fazed by Fox's outburst. "Once he didn't respond we went to you because that little Pizzeria doesn't seem to bring in the 'dough' so to speak."

"Who would be stupid enough to take on this job solo? 'Planet falling apart' you kinda failed to mention before we got here."

"He... well I thought Oikonny might have been involved so he was my first call." Pepper stared ahead for a second, before bringing his attention back to Fox. "I don't think I've ever heard you complain about one mission so much."

"I just want to be back home alright? Look I've got a planet to save. Fox out." Fox watched Pepper's face disappear. '_I miss you._'

"FOX!"

Fox sighed, this was a sign of how his day was going to be. "Come on Tricky, let's go." He hopped into his Arwing and blasted into space. '_When I get back, I'm telling her, In words this time, how much..._' Fox smiled as he moved around rocks and rogue ships. '_I love you Krystal._'

* * *

**Krystal's Room - 8:40pm**

Krystal tapped the play button on her laptop and sat on her bed. "Now playing message one." Fox's head appeared in the center of her room, he smiled at her, she reached out to touch him, but her hand went through him... still that smiled warmed her.

"_Before I start let me do something. Computer, hologram program nine."_ His head disappeared, leaving Krystal alone. _"Three... two... one..."_ As he stopped counting a full body hologram of Fox appeared before her.

"I love this technology." Krystal thought out loud. Fox's hologram moved to sit beside her.

"_This is much better."_ Krystal giggled at him. _"So, right now, I'm where I really want to be. I wish I could be doing this for real, I'd be content just sitting her next to you. Before I start rambling like a hopeless romantic, I should tell you. Pepper is likely going to close SFP down while I'm gone. If that happens I want you to know that your job isn't in jeopardy. This has happened once in the past, before you got here, something I'll have to tell you in person. Now I bet your feeling like a burden on me, now that you wont have a steady source of income. I'd gladly pay any cost to keep you safe. You are apart of the Star Fox team, and any member in it has earned their position. Once you are trained enough you'll earn it, hell I think you've earn it already... maybe I'm biased I dunno."_ Fox stood up looking like he was getting ready for a run. _"My time is running short, and I've got an annoying little pain in the ass to look after."_ Fox looked back at her. _"I miss you, everyday I miss you more. We'll see each other soon, once Falco leaves to help me on the general's orders I'm hours away from home, I'll finally be able to hear my heart beat again. Keep it warm for me."_ The hologram started to fade away, leaving Krystal alone once again. "_Oh, remind me to say this to you the second I see you."_ His voice was whispers now, so soft that only Krystal's sensitive hearing could catch it. "_I love you."_

Krystal fell back onto her bed, Fox had made her the happiest vixen alive, those three words repeated in her head, she couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight.

"Replay message?"

Krystal didn't hesitate. "Just the last bit." She closed her eyes, envisioning Fox walking into her room and leaning over her, bringing his face to meet hers.

_"I love you."

* * *

_

**Short** and sweet, man I think i have a cavity from that lol.

Read, Review, enjoy... but not in that particular order!

Peace,

H-T


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise UPDATE! quicker then normal lol, i guess I just wanted to get this out Enjoy!

* * *

**Star Fox Residence – 1:30am**

Falco place the controller down beside Krystal. "So." He said, feeling a little bit awkward. "What games do you like?"

Krystal skimmed over the games he had, nothing really stood out to her, most of the games where first person shooters. She picked one and tossed it at him. "This'll do fine; I'm more of a RPG kinda gamer though."

Falco looked at her choice; it was one of the more graphic shooters he owned. "You aren't squeamish are you? This isn't exactly viewer friendly." Krystal giggled at him.

"If I was would I hand that to you?" She grabbed the offered controller and waited for the game to load. "Don't worry I'll stay for a few rounds, win or lose. Then I have to go to bed, for real this time."

"Oh come on Blue, it's only one thirty in the morning." Falco checked his watch, knowing full well that they had to be up in early to open.

"You know that nickname that you got for me works for you as well." Krystal watched him set up the match.

"Very good, and here I thought I'd have to explain that to ya." Falco laughed, receiving a playful hit to the shoulder. "Oh no I think you broke my arm, guess you'll have to open tomorrow by yourself."

"Whatever, I'm not driving that fucking boat to SFP." Krystal quickly entered her 'game zone' as the game started. She heard Falco chuckling to himself throughout the match. "What is so funny, Blue?"

"Driving a boat, nice one." They shared a laugh, giving Krystal enough time to find Falco's character and murder it with a chainsaw bayonet. "Holy shit…"

"Maybe you should concentrate on the game instead of trying to one up me." Krystal heard him mentally slap himself and giggled to herself.

* * *

**Dinosaur Planet- 2:00pm**

"Well that's another Spellstone returned… It won't be long now." Fox thought outloud.

"Who are you talking to Fox?" Tricky said, grabbing Fox's attention.

"Myself, again." Fox sighed and watched the remaining line of smoke circle endlessly. "I wish I was back on Corneria."

"You've been saying that a lot Fox. Why?" Tricky sounded sad. "Do you not like being here? Is it my fault?"

"No, no Tricky it's not your fault. I just miss my girl that's all." Fox felt the magic of the spellstones sending him back to the entrance of the Volcano Force Point Temple.

"Your… girl?" Tricky was clearly confused by the terminology.

"Yeah, Krystal, She's my girlfriend back on Corneria." Fox sighed happily. "I'd do this whole adventure again from the start if it meant saving her."

"What's she like?" Tricky watched Fox's expression turn from content to happy.

"Well… Let me tell you." Fox began telling Tricky of the restaurant, his team, and Krystal.

* * *

**SFP- 10:00am**

"So Kara isn't in at all today, apparently it's her boyfriend's birthday or some shit. But whatever, I got a message from Fox telling us the new hours of operation while he's gone. We don't open for another three hours. So I guess I can teach you how to do dough." Falco pulled Krystal back towards the mixer.

"Not to be rude but, should I really be learning this? I'll be in an arwing as soon as Fox gets back." Krystal watched Falco weigh some flour out.

"Yeah, you would think that you'd never have to come back here once you get to flying… but oh wait!" Falco turned to face her. "I'm here! And I've been on the team for a couple more years then you."

Krystal continued to watch Falco work in silence. '_If they make such good money doing, whatever it is that they do. Then why would they still need this place?'_

"Ok so there's a chart for making dough, surprise, surprise." Falco tapped the laminated paper on the wall beside him. "You can make two sizes of batches, single and double. Directions and all that crap are listed below the batch sizes so I'll shut up so you can watch and learn… in theory."

"I'm a fast learner." Krystal mumbled.

They both heard the phone ring; Falco grumbled and went to go answer it. Krystal watched the mixture slowly become solid. '_I don't think I want to be trained on how to do this if it's this boring…'_

Falco came back quickly putting the mixer up one speed and pressing a button on the side that started a timer. "While this is mixing we normally do some prep work, but seeing as how we're only open for five hours we've got enough prep done to last us today." Krystal nodded. "So, I guess you could make something to eat if you're hungry."

"Something tells me that this is going to be a long day." Krystal quickly went to making her pizza.

"I think you're on to something there, at least tomorrow we know not to come in until twelve, not fucking nine." Falco began also began making something to eat.

"It's really boring around here without Fox and Slippy… No offense." Krystal put her pizza in the oven.

"I know what you mean." Falco put his pizza in beside hers. "But like I said, he'll be back before you know it."

"I just wish it was right now." Krystal said to herself, she went to the other side of the oven and awaited her food.

Falco heard someone knock at the door, he walked to it and unlocked it. "Sorry bud, we have new hours and we aren't open until…" Falco stopped as he realized who he was talking to. "General Pepper… what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you for a few more days at the least."

The old hound walked in by Falco. "I'm not here to send you to Fox just yet Falco." Pepper sat down at a table. "Could you get me Fox's schedule?" Falco quickly retrieved the schedule and returned to Pepper, sitting down across from him.

"How's Foxie doing anyway? We haven't really heard anything from him." Falco watched Pepper scribble some words on the paper.

"McCloud's doing great, he should be done earlier than expected, which is why I'm here now." Pepper gave back the schedule to Falco. "I'm assigning some military recruits to work here so you can be ready to leave at any moment."

"What about Krystal and Kara? Same as before?" Falco looked over the new names on the paper.

"Krystal is free to stay in the Star Fox home, Kara is invited back to HQ, so yes as we discussed." Pepper stood up and headed for the door. "I would appreciate if Fox didn't find out about the new employees; I'll have one of my officers constantly watching the store. You guys can order from here at anytime free of charge."

Falco laughed. "Fox wouldn't like that one bit, even if it won't be for very long."

"Your pizza is done Falco!" Krystal yelled from the oven, quickly boxing the finished product and walking it out to him. "Oh, hello. You must be General Pepper, It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Pepper shook Krystal's hand as she sat down. "So you're the vixen that stole Fox's heart?" Krystal blushed and nodded. "You know Fox almost didn't take this mission because he knew you weren't trained enough to be on your own here."

"Yeah, he told me he'd make it up to me." Krystal sighed, playing around with her food, no longer all that hungry. "I miss him terribly."

Pepper clasped his hands together. "Well, last I checked, Fox was almost done fixing the planet. He's only got one more spellstone to collect, then it should come back together, then you'll see him a few hours after that."

Krystal managed a smile. "That's good to hear. What exactly happened to the planet?"

"From what Fox has gathered, there is a magic force so powerful on that planet that it's constantly trying to rip itself apart. The spellstones were put in place to contain this magic, and keep it under control. General Scales, the leader of the sharpclaw, the main 'evil doers' of the planet, took theses stones and spread them across the planet." Pepper checked his pockets before bringing out a PDA with Fox's status on it, and passed it to Krystal. "That right there keeps track of Fox during his adventure."

"So, when Fox returns that last spellstone. He'll be able to come home?" Krystal asked slowly touching the screen with her fingers, attempting to feel his presence through the small device.

"Yes, once the planet is back together, Fox's mission will be complete." Pepper headed for the door once again, taking the PDA from Krystal as he walked. "Falco, you will report to HQ in a few days, earlier if needed."

Falco folded his arms. "I'll show up sometime, don't worry about me." Pepper nodded and walked outside. Falco walked over and locked the door before sitting back down and digging into his pizza.

"So that's General Pepper huh?" Krystal took a small bit of her food. "Younger than I'd thought he'd be. I think he likes me a little too much, but seeing as how I'm with Fox he'll keep those thoughts to himself."

Falco chuckled. "People really do make great first impressions with you huh?" Krystal laughed with him, finally feeling somewhat happy.

* * *

**Cornerian Space – 11:00am**

"New plan, kidnap her, take here to the boss, and force Fox to rescue her!"

"Are you retarded? Fox has almost saved that planet it's too little too late."

"The boss needs her to channel that power, regardless of how close he is to saving that poor excuse of a planet. Now, wait until the store closes then knock out Falco and kidnap Krystal."

"Alright fine, but I'm not sticking around to assist."

"That was never part of the plan. Now, we get Krystal, take her to Andross, trap her in a crystal and force Fox to fight Andross, were he'll be so worried about Krystal's safety to concentrate on the battle, meanwhile we head back to Saragasso and wait until we either get orders or, make our own."

"Andross wants a report Wolf."

"Tell him it's under control Leon, Panther… lets go."

* * *

**Dinosaur Planet – 8:00pm**

"Let's play!" Tricky yelled as Fox was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Tricky, not now." Fox rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Use your Flame here, I think this'll work." Tricky did was he was told. Fox watched the flame shoot out of the pipe, but nothing happened. "We have to save that Cloudrunner… But his cage is stationary." Fox looked around, trying to find some clues as to what to do, not really wanting to talk to Slippy at the moment. He noticed a bomb station outside and walked to it. "If this spawns here… then I must need it somewhere close." Fox looked for a weak wall, searching high and low until he saw a badly boarded up walkway, leading to a room overlooking the one he was just in. "Simple, I just have to get it up there." Fox turned to see the path he would need to take. "There's a transporter down there… all I have... to do… is…" Fox noticed then all the flames vents shooting out of the wall. He quickly ran to the ladder and climbed it, seeing the air vents along with more flame ones. "Son of a…" He knew this could take some time.

* * *

**SFP- 6:00pm**

Falco stretched his arms, glad that they didn't have a really bad rush. "We're closed Blue, get changed I want to get out of here yesterday!"

Krystal quickly changed her clothes before walking to the door and locking it. She noticed someone walking towards the store, but didn't bother telling them the new hours. '_They'll figure it out once the lights turn off.'_ When she heard the person knock at the door, she sighed. She pointed to the closed sign and continued walking to the counter.

"Alright let's get out of here." Falco tossed the till into the safe, hoping the change stayed where it was supposed to. "Home even earlier today, what are you gonna do with all that free time?"

"Listen to the message Fox sent me again, then kick your ass at games again." Krystal giggled; she reached for the door, but stopped herself. "Something doesn't feel right." Falco stopped as well.

"You sense some hostile thoughts or some shit?" He asked slowly backing up, knowing Fox kept a blaster in his office.

"It's both hostile and… sorrow? Whoever it is outside doesn't want to do whatever it is they have planned." Krystal looked around, trying to enter the mind of the would be attacker. "I can't get into their mind, but I think they might be going around back." Falco pulled Krystal into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, it's probably some kid looking to make some money the wrong way, I'm going to go scare him off, you wait here until I get back." Falco grabbed the blaster from underneath Fox's desk before slowly opening the door. He looked back at Krystal, noticing her fear. "I'll be fine, but if this turns out to be ugly and I tell you to run, you better do as I say, take the keys and get ready to make a break for the SUV."

"Please be careful." Krystal whisper as Falco disappeared from view. She instantly began sensing his thoughts, waiting for the slightest hint of trouble.

Falco rested his back against on the wall beside the door. '_Alright you little punk, let's see what you got.'_ He placed his hand on the door; he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before kicking the door open, his blaster trained on anything that moved. He looked around, no one was in sight. He slowly closed the door, leaving enough room for him to pull it open. Falco walked towards the front, he was getting excited at the thought of some action, even if it wasn't in his arwing. He turned around when he heard the crunch of footsteps on gravel. His breathing quickened. "Come on out you little shit, hard to steal when you gotta fight someone for it!" After a few minutes of silence, Falco began backtracking to the rear entrance of SFP. '_All clear Krystal, let's get ready to-_' He was cut off as an arm wrapped around his neck, trying to choke him out.

"Falco?" Krystal opened the door and ran to the back. She heard the struggle outside, and the sound of Falco gagging. Krystal bursted through the door and kicked Falco's attack in the back of the leg, ruining his height advantage on Falco, and letting him get the upper hand. Falco threw his attacker over his shoulder by his arm and followed up with a kick to the ribs.

"Krystal get out of here! NOW!" He yelled kicking the downed man once more for good measure. "I'll be right behind you now go!" Krystal ran to the SUV, unlocking it and jumping in. She pushed the key into the ignition and started it, the engine turned over twice before stopping. Krystal felt another presence in the car with her. "Falco?"

"Falco's been taken care of, my dear."

"Panther!" Krystal screamed as she felt a needle in her neck, her vision slowly darkened, she called out to Fox with her mind, knowing he likely wouldn't hear it. '_Fox, please help me!'

* * *

_

**Dinosaur Planet – 7:30am**

Fox woke up suddenly. He had been having a nightmare, one of those ones that felt real. He checked his PDA, Slippy and Peppy were still asleep, but a new message had been sent to him directly. Fox opened it, watching Falco's head pop up. '_Oh that can't be good.'_

"Fox, gods man, I'm sorry. Some people came to SFP last night… Damn it." Falco rubbed the back of his head. "They hit me with a pipe once I told Blue to run to the SUV. Fucking hell, shit shit FUCK! Star Wolf has her Fox, they took Krystal… and it's all my fault. Theyleft a note, saying they did it, they took her somewhere Fox… I can't even read half the shit they put on here I'm so disoriented. I'm checking myself into the military hospital, I sent the note to the great fox, maybe Slippy can help… Fuck, I'm really sorry Fox… I wish I could have protected her better. I'll see you once I'm cleared to fly which should be tomorrow or the next day. Falco out." Fox fell to the ground as Falco's head disappeared.

"She… no." He punched the ground, howling in torment. "Wolf, this time you've gone too far. You'd better pray to whatever it is you pray to that no harm comes to her." Fox pulled himself up a new determination in his step. '_Don't worry Krystal, I'm coming for you.'

* * *

_

**??? - ???**

Krystal opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to get used to the light. She felt horrible, everything hurt. "Where am I?" she said, trying to focus on one thing.

"You are on another planet, my dear. You'll be helping the boss take over the system."

"Never! Let me go!" Krystal tried to break her bindings, but to no avail.

"Only the pure of heart can pass the tests, but seeing as how the spirit is already in you we've skipped that part.

Krystal was pushed down onto a glowing stone. Pain shot through her entire body as she felt something being ripped from her body. Once it was out she feel, catching herself on her hands. She panted heavily, looking up at the strange purple ghost like this floating in front of her. "That thing was in me?!"

'_We are the Krazoa spirits Krystal of Ceneria. You are pure of heart and therefore you were able to be my host until I was returned here. You have returned one of the last spirits to the palace; Fox McCloud will recover the remaining two spirits.'_ Krystal stared blankly at the spirit as it settled into its place.

"I shouldn't be here; I work at a pizza shop for fuck's sake." Krystal slowly stood up and turned to face her captors. "Now what?"

"You will assist him." Krystal looked at who they pointed towards.

"No, it's you!" Krystal was hit into the beam of purple light that had formed behind her. She screamed as she was locked within a crystal prison. When she could open her eyes she realized she was trapped, she saw four spirits floating around her in circles. '_This can't be happening… I'm trapped in a crystal, on some random planet.'_ Krystal hung her head; her energy slowly began being sapped from her. Her silver lining was that Fox would save her, she just didn't know when. She projected her telepathy to its limits in hopes that Fox would hear it. '_Fox! You must collect the Krazoa to save me! I'm on Dinosaur Planet, please save me!'

* * *

_

**Corneria Army Hospital**

"You really shouldn't be leaving so soon."

Falco brushed by the doctor, he had a mission to do. "Look I've flown in worse shape, now give me clearance to fly before I force it out of you."

The doctor looked at him, knowing arguing with someone as stubborn as Falco would be fruitless. "I can't believe I'm letting you… this mission had better be of upmost importance."

"Fox needs my help. Krystal needs our help. Yeah, I'd say it's important." Falco ran out of the hospital and straight to the hangers. He jumped in his arwing and boosted towards the gateway. "Pepper, this is Falco, get me to the Great Fox, and make it quick. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**ZOMG! **Can't help but feel as though I've drifted away from the whole SFP part of this story, (on purpose? HMMMM...) I'm sure I'll bring it all back together some how lol

Peace,

H-T


	13. Chapter 13

Look guys another chp out in less than a month! (self praise) enjoy!

**Dinosaur Planet – 6:00 AM**

* * *

"No I don't care how fucking tired you are Slippy, check the traffic around this planet then decode the message Falco sent to you!" Fox yelled. Slippy mumbled something before cutting the link between them. Fox growled in annoyance, he was on a different planet; SFP was in trouble of losing its customer base, and now Krystal was missing. He kicked a rock, sending it across the Hallow. "I knew it was too early to leave, I gotta get off this planet, and I gotta start looking for her."

"General Pepper here –"Pepper started, stopping as he saw Fox's face. "Fox, you seem a little… distant."

"I can't continue this mission, sir. Krys was kidnapped by Star Wolf. I have to get back to Corneria." Fox sighed heavily and sat down on a rock.

"Well that won't do you any good buddy." Falco's head appeared beside Peppers. "Star Wolf took her off Corneria, even though I don't know where they took her to, they wouldn't be stupid enough to take her back there." Falco turned to face Pepper. "Am I cleared for the gateway yet or not? Now would be a perfect time!"

"Yes, Falco." Pepper rolled his eyes. "It'll be ready for you momentarily."

"Gotcha, Falco out." Falco's head disappeared, leaving Fox and Pepper alone again.

"Seems Krystal has better control of your mind than anyone else." Pepper watched Fox stare absent mindedly, his figure softened. "Fox, I know you do want to finish this mission, I don't blame you. But as General, I have to order you to finish what you started."

"With respect, sir." Fox ran his hand over the staff, something about this staff calmed him, encouraged him to go on. "I want to be alone for now." Pepper didn't say anything in response, and with a simple nod, he was gone. Fox was completely alone, for once. Now only two things remained in his mind. Krystal, her safety and well being, and vengeance, something he hadn't felt on a level like this in quite some time. '_I made you a promise, I intend to keep it. We'll see each other soon Krystal.'_

'_Fox!'_ Fox turned around quickly, nearly falling off the rock. "Krystal!"

' _Fox! You must collect the Krazoa to save me! I'm on Dinosaur Planet, please save me!'_ Krystal sounded scared, not that he'd blame her. Then it hit him, Krystal was on this planet, and all he needed to do was collect the two remaining spirits, and he'd see her again.

"Now, where is the next shrine?" Fox felt a renewed sense of purpose, Krystal was depending on him, and something about a planet too.

"Good morning Fox, I've been studying your mission, I found some ancient scriptures they say that there is a Krazoa shrine in the temple at Wall City." Peppy looked around, not seeing Fox anywhere. "Fox?" He turned around to see Fox already in his arwing. "I hope Tricky got in there."

* * *

**Great Fox Bridge 6:30 AM**

"Well, air traffic doesn't have anything on it." Slippy tore himself away from one screen and went to the other. "Wait!! Here we go, bingo, three ships heading for the surface…"

"Fox isn't in a talking mood; I wonder what's got him so riled up." Peppy saw Slippy point to another screen, where the note had taken residence. After reading it Peppy shook his head. "Poor guy."

"The real poor guys will be Wolf and his lackeys." Falco's voice said as his head appeared in front of the two. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You know what we know." Slippy turned to Rob. "Don't fall to pieces on me now Rob."

Rob moved his arm back in its socket. "If I had a sense of humor I would find that funny."

"Come on in Falco, don't waste your fuel cells." Peppy turned back to his maps, watching Fox's progress.

After about ten minutes, Falco appeared on the bridge. He looked around the once great ship; it had certainly seen better days. "Slippy, I thought you were a mechanic… what happened?"

Slippy shot him a dirty look. "Oh haha, mister I'm going to leave the team for a few years then come crawling back." Falco crossed his arms. "Look, if we had the money to fix this ship it would be in pristine condition. But here's the surprise. WE FUCKING DON'T."

"Calm down Slip-up, was just trying to lighten the mood." Falco quickly moved over to Peppy. "How's Foxie doing?"

Peppy looked over his shoulder briefly at Falco. "To be honest, I've never seen him push himself this hard. I know Krystal has a lot to do with it, but if he continues at this pace he'll need rescued. I mean, look at him now! He just arrived at the Walled City and he's sprinting to the King Earthwalker."

"Well, if your girl got kidnapped by your rival's team, and you had a mission to complete wouldn't you be hauling ass to finish it and go save her?" Falco sighed to himself. "If I didn't get knocked out, Krystal wouldn't be in this situation."

"It wasn't your fault Falco, we'll find her." Peppy pated Falco on the back before returning his attention to Fox's status.

"Fox, this is Slippy. You read me?" Slippy watched Fox's head pop up in front of him.

"Go ahead Slip." Fox replied, breathing heavily from his sprint.

"I checked the air traffic like you asked. It appears that three one-manned fighters flew into Dinosaur Planet's atmosphere about four hours ago. I think they were wolfen, so that means-"

"Krystal is on this planet, yeah I know."

"Exactly!" Slippy stopped. "Wait how did you know?"

"I can't explain it; I heard Krystal's voice in my head, telling me to find the remaining Krazoa Spirits." Fox looked down at his feet. "She sounded hurt."

"You can't give up Fox!" Falco sat down in the captain's chair.

"Falco, glad you made it." Fox turned around, trying to look for something. "Don't beat yourself up about what happened, I'm sure you did what you could. Look guys, Tricky just informed me he knew about this fucking shrine… I've got a few more puzzles to complete, then I'll be heading back to the warpstone. Fox out." Fox's head disappeared, leaving his three teammates to themselves.

Falco shook his head. "Just what the hell did Fox have to do?"

"It's a good thing you're sitting down; this is a bit of a story." Peppy turned to face Falco before explaining to him just what Fox had done for this planet since he left.

* * *

**???-???**

"I really regret doing that." Panther sat under the wing of his Wolfen, trying to keep as dry as possible. "Now how will I get back on Krystal's good side?"

"Panther, I swear, I'll kill you if you bring that up one more fucking time." Leon growled, hugging his soaked uniform closer to himself.

"Both of you can shut the hell up." Wolf stood in the rain, in between his two wing mates. "Andross asked us to wait here until Fox showed up with one of those spirit things."

"When has Andross ever paid us for one of these stupid steak outs?" Leon had a good point; Wolf could only remember being paid by the mad scientist twice, once for assisting in the capture of the Katina base, the other… well, he had forgotten that one long ago, but he always remembered the paycheck. All the other times they we're treated as grunts, barely receiving enough to live.

"Leon, you maybe be an idiot when it comes to directions, but I see what you mean here." Wolf thought about it for a little bit longer, Fox had beaten Andross twice already, he even beat Wolf's team before, Andross was doomed to die anyway once Fox figured out the real culprit of the kidnapping. Wolf smiled to himself. Fox would take care of their old boss, releasing them from any binding contract they had. Wolf had a new plan. "We're out of here, Leon, Panther, get in your ships and get ready to return home."

"I don't think Andross will like this." Panther jumped into his Wolfen and followed the other two out of orbit. "But then again, I haven't had a drink with alcohol in it yet today."

**Dino... screw it Sauria - 8:30am**

* * *

Fox moved quickly through the small maze, hating this planet just a little more with each invisible wall. '_If I have to do one more fucking puzzle I swear, I'll help blow this planet up next time I'm here!'_ After he reached the end he grabbed his staff and aimed at the rotating stone, looking for targets, just like the last one. He shot at the targets as they showed up, only having a little bit of trouble with the last one. He ran up to the stone, dodging the fire as is blasted towards him. "I don't know how many times I've almost been lit on fire throughout this adventure... I don't know how I didn't catch fire..." He grabbed the sun stone and headed back to the statues under the temple. "And for a city, it's only got the one temple..." Not bothering to put anymore thought into it, Fox continued his way to the status, hoping that this test wouldn't be to hard.

"Why are you in such a rush Fox?" Tricky asked, barely being able to keep up with him. "You haven't said a word to me other than Flame..."

Fox continued forward. "I've got to hurry Tricky, Krystal needs my help, and I can't help her until I've gotten all the spirits back to Krazoa Place."

Tricky remained quiet, using his shortcuts to somehow get to the statues before Fox. Fox looked at him in mild shock. "No Fox, I'm not telling you how I got here so quick. You jumped up at the sun blocks so I had to make my own way here." Fox shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Once you put the moon and sun stones on, the shrine will open!"

"Your dad said the same thing..." Fox put the two stones on the pedestals, hearing the sound of moving stone. "It's at the top of the temple right?" Tricky nodded energetically at him. "Alright, wait with your father, this shouldn't take me too long." The two made their way to the King Earth walker, Fox finally slowing down enough for Tricky to walk with him.

"You've opened the temple Fox! Another Krazoa spirit lays in wait!" The king turned to look at the top of the temple. Fox looked with him.

"Seems we both have a reason for getting the spirits back." Fox began walking up the temple, looking back only once. "I hope it's not another test of fear."

"Good luck Fox! See you when you get back!" Tricky yelled, watching Fox climb the temple. "He'll be back in no time at all dad! You'll see!" The king earth walker chuckled at his son, also wishing Fox luck in his test.

**Great Fox Bridge - 9:00am**

* * *

Falco leaned back in the captain's chair digesting all Peppy and Slippy had told him. "So, he's been around this broken planet time and time again, earned a sidekick, got a translator, nearly eaten alive saved countless tribes and collected four spellstones and four spirits?"

"Pretty much yeah. We've helped too, I gave him some advice as to what to do or where to go next while Peppy helped him get around the planet with maps Fox bought." Slippy hit the jukebox, stopping it from getting any louder lest Peppy scold him again.

Falco looked at him skeptically. "So you didn't help at all huh?" Peppy sighed and turned back to his maps. Slippy grumbled something about stupid birds. Falco laughed to himself, waiting for the need to assist Fox.

"General Pepper here!" Pepper's face appeared before the team, send Falco tumbling off his chair and onto the floor. "Falco, good to see you made it!"

"Just barely." Falco said under his breath. Peppy and Slippy recovered from their laughing fit and turned to face the general.

"Slippy, adjust Fox's course to land directly at Krazoa Palace when he heads back to Dinosaur Planet." Slippy went to a terminal and began resetting the coordinates for Fox's arwing path. "Falco, be ready to launch when Fox head's back to Krazoa Palace, your arwing should have it pathed out in it's computer."

"Don't worry about me, I'm ready to kick some ass." Falco grinned and began heading to his arwing once again.

"Hold on Falco, you aren't landing, just flying over to make sure Fox doesn't get ambushed, you and him are always 'shoot first ask questions later'" Pepper watched Falco leave the room before continuing. "I'll contact Fox with the update as soon as he's in his arwing. Pepper out."

Falco punched the nearest wall to him. "If he thinks I ain't landing he's got another thing coming." Fox's head appeared on his wrist com, drawing his attention and forcing him to calm down.

"You're going to cost more money in repairs that way." Fox joked, causing Falco to grin. "You're coming down to Krazoa Palace with me right?"

"You got that right Foxie, and I don't care what Pepper says, I'm going on foot with you." Falco began walking again, slower than normal.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. No weapons remember, just hand to hand, or in my case Staff." Fox sighed.

"What's up with your eyes man?" Falco inquired, earning a small laugh from Fox.

"It's the Krazoa spirit, it made me do a memory test, took me a few tries. Once I collected it he told me by finding him and the last spirit Krystal will be saved, it'll help her survive." Fox looked down at his feet. "I hope we aren't to late."

"We can't be, I promised you I'd take care of her, I owe you for breaking that promise." Falco bawled his hands into fists. "Star Wolf WILL pay."

"I'll see you there, I've got to say my goodbyes, Fox out." Fox disappeared from view as Falco ran to his ship, ready to face whatever he had to.

**Sauria - 10:00am**

**

* * *

**

Fox lowered himself to one knee in front of Tricky. "Well Tricky, it's time to say goodbye." Tricky looked away, he really didn't want his newest friend to leave him so soon.

"Ok..." he mumbled. Fox patted his head gently.

"Before I go, I have something for you." Fox reached into his bag, pulling out a Star Fox emblem. "Prince Tricky, earth walker. I hear by make you an honorary member of the Star Fox team." He placed the emblem on Tricky's forehead, which some how managed to stay put, before stepping back.

"Dad did you hear that? Me in Star Fox!" Tricky yelled happily, quickly looking at Fox's arwing. "Do I get my own spaceship?" Fox and Tricky's dad both laughed, Fox walked down the ramp, turning to face the two one last time.

"I'll come back to visit soon." Fox waved before running towards his ship.

"Don't be too long..." Tricky looked up at his father, rubbing his leg with his smaller body. "I can't wait to see mom again!"

Fox jumped into his arwing, setting a course for Thorntail Hallow. He read the message Pepper had left for him as he blasted into space. "Sweet, instant access and no crazed Warpstone to deal with. Gotta swing by the Great Fox and get Falco I guess."

**In space surrounding Sauria**

"Fox, this is Falco. You on the way to the palace yet?" Falco wriggled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Can you keep up? I don't think I want to get closer to the Great Fox than I have to." Fox watched Falco's grin widen. "When you get me on radar you'd better be able to fly like we used to."

"Please, as if you can beat me in a race." Falco ripped out of the hanger, blasting towards Fox. Falco hooted and hollered as the thrill of gliding through the stars at unsafe speeds consumed him. Fox laughed as Falco began tailing him.

"Let's go!" Fox yelled letting his thrusters go to max, Falco right on his heels.

**Sauria- 10:20am**

**

* * *

**

_'Fox! I don't think I can last much longer...'_ Fox gasped as Krystal spoke to his mind once more. "We're on our way Krystal, please hold on."

"Blue, we're both here for ya. Be strong!" Falco watched Fox land on top of the rain swept palace. He opened his canopy and jumped out, feeling the cool rain hit his face. "Could have picked a better place for a romantic getaway."

"Crystal? There wasn't a floating crystal here before." Fox yelled, running towards the center of the top floor. The sight he saw made him fall to his knees, inside that floating crystal, was his own. "What have they done to you?" Fox slammed his fists into the concrete slabs under him.

"Fox, come on, you've got to release that spirit and get the last one, the sooner the better." Falco watched Krystal float, feeling even worse then before. He walked up to Fox and helped him up. "C'mon." Falco led Fox around before stopping. "Why don't you lead?" Fox sighed, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, I guess I'll give you the tour." Fox led Falco to the wind tunnel leading them down into the palace. "And buy tour I mean follow me and you shouldn't die." Falco stared in amazement at the inside of the palace.

"This place is beautiful." He whispered, taking in the sites while he could. Fox jumped off a ledge and onto another air current, Falco followed suit. Before long they had found the spot to release the spirit behind a door that Fox had to 'portal' out. Falco watched Fox fall to his knees, breathing heavily. "You alright Fox? WHOA!" Falco jumped back as Fox cried out in pain, seeing a face and many long tentacles floating from it. "The fuck is that?"

"That is a Krazoa Spirit, and only the pure of heart can traffic them from their shrines to this temple." Fox weakly got up, shaking himself. "Feels weird as fuck no matter what." Lets get back to the top, we need to contact Peppy and see if he's got the location of that last shrine." They quickly headed back to their ships, Fox almost pulling Falco along.

"Fox, Falco this is Peppy, I can't find anymore Krazoa Shrines on the surface of Dinosaur planet. Slippy, however, noticed doors open on top of the palace, go check them out. I think he said it was another warp. Peppy out." Fox looked around, looking for the new warp.

Falco breathed heavily, not used to running so much. "See it?" He didn't recieve a reply, he looked up to see Fox running towards a glowing yellow stone. "Damn it, wait up!" Falco ran as fast he could to the stone, watching Fox slowly disappear, the door to the stone closed back up before Falco could reach it. Cursing his luck Falco pulled at door, trying to get it to open, after a few minutes of no success he gave up. "Peppy this is Falco, what the hell just happened to Fox?"

"He entered a warp. Ah shit, seems he's fighting Scales!" Peppy opened up the screen so Falco could watch what was happening through Fox's PDA.

"They stopped? Why?" Slippy squeaked as he saw the spirit come out of Scales. "That's it! With that spirit Krystal can be saved! Falco look for a statue who's eyes are closed, it should be on the opposite side of the roof that the arwings are on."

"Got it." Falco moved quickly to the other side of the top of the palace, easily locating the last statue. "Got it Slippy, get Fox over here asap! Falco out."

"Already on my way." Fox ran over to Falco, wanting to get rid of this spirit quickly.

"What happened to you down there? Why did Scales just give up the spirit?" Falco helped Fox up as the spirit settled into it's resting place.

"I don't know a voice told him too, It sounded familiar, but I can't recall from where." Fox looked up at the floating crystal, watching the six spirits float around it their pace increasing at an alarming rate. When he saw a spirit enter Krystal he knew something was up. "NO!" He ran towards the crystal prison, Falco not far behind. "YOU SAID THIS WOULD SAVE HER!" More spirits entered Krystal's body, they seemed to ignore Fox's out bursts. "Damn it all! Krystal!"

'_I can hear Fox... He's come to save me, just like I knew he would!' _Krystal felt a strange power being channeled through her. She was too weak to fight off this unknown power, and felt it burst from her being and into something behind her. Without warning her prison began to shake violently, the two metal pieces they held it up began exploding. "Fox!?"

"Krystal!" Fox yelled, time slowed down for him as he ran forward, extending his staff as far as it would go as the crystal shattered, sending his Krystal into a free fall. Krystal looked up at Fox and grabbed for something, anything to hold onto. Time sped back up to normal as Falco helped pull her up, none of them could believe it. They saved her from both Star Wolf and falling to her death. "Krystal..." Fox hugged her fiercely, never wanting to let go. Krystal began to cry, Fox along with her, both joy and sadness fueled their tears as they fell to the ground, joining the rain. Fox kissed her with as much emotion as he could muster, whispering nonsense into her ears when they parted.

"Fox." Krystal whimpered. "I..." she passed out from exhaustion, a smile on her lips.

"Krys..." Fox kissed her once more, picking her up bridal style. "Let's get her to the Great Fox Falco... Falco?" Fox looked at what Falco was staring at, with wide eyes and his jaw on the ground.

"I think we may have a problem..." Falco muttered after picking his jaw off the floor. They both looked at a giant floating Krazoa statue, it began laughing.

"At last!" It laughed. "Thanks for the help Fox McCloud, Now I can begin my attack on the Lylat system!" The statue turn around, revealing his true identity.

"Andross!" Fox yelled, damning his bad luck. "Falco get to your arwing, We've got to get him before he gets away!" Andross opened a warp to help speed up his getaway.

"Gotcha!" Falco jumped into his arwing, following the path Andross had created. "Hey Fox, you get Krystal to the Great Fox, I should be able to handle him for a little bit."

"Your're gonna need nova bombs, look we'll both take out his krazoa shell, and his hand, once he's trying to destroy your arwing with small rocks I'll drop off a bomb for you, but you've got to fire it into his mouth." Fox flew into the portal as well once he got himself and Krystal strapped in. Once he caught up to Falco and Andross they began attacking him.

"We've got to blind him, I'll take the left." Falco began shooting volleys of deadly laser fire at the left eye as Fox did the same to the right. Once they took out both eyes Andross turned around, facing the two fighters with his true form. "Same thing with his hands yeah?"

"Yup, just be sure to hit the white targets on his hands." Fox fired at the right hand as it opened, destroying it. Falco dodged a punch before opening fire at his hand. Andross cried out in rage as his hands were destroyed. He began spitting out small chunks of space rock at the two ships. Fox and Falco blasted their way through the rocks. "This is a lot easier with two people!" Andross began sucking in more chucks of rock, Fox took his shot and fired a nova bomb straight into Andross's mouth. "NOW FALCO! SHOOT HIS BRAIN!" They both unleashed another volley of laser fire into the brain, avoiding Andross's random attacks as he tried them. Andross mind stopped being vulnerable to direct attacks.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Andross yelled, spitting more rocks at the two pilots.

"You never learn do you? I've defeated you twice before and I'll do it again!" Fox sent a nova bomb to Falco, who had the better shot between the two. Falco shot the nova bomb into Andross's mouth leaving the brain open to attacks once again. "Lets finish this." With a little more shots Andross's brain couldn't handle anymore. He began screaming as his head morph grotesquely before exploding. Fox and Falco easily outran the explosion, returning to the Great Fox their mission complete.

**Great Fox Medical Bay

* * *

** Krystal stirred, trying to get her barrings. She felt two hands envelop one of hers. She looked over at the owner and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Fox replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, but right now? Mostly fantastic." Krystal tried to sit up, but Fox held her down. He climbed into the bed with her, his arms wrapping around her.

"You should rest, we'll be back in Corneria soon. Rob says you'll be fine with some rest and light work." Fox kissed her cheek. "So, as your Captain I'm ordering you to sleep."

Krystal giggled. "Yes sir." She closed her eyes. "You told me to remind you of something when you saw me again."

Fox nuzzled her neck, his eyes closed as well. "I love you."

Krystal's smiled widened. "I love you too."

"Looks like I've got quite the story to tell you when we get back." Fox fell into slumber soon after uttering those words, being more at peace than ever in quite some time.

* * *

**YAY!** looks like everything is working out for the team! huzzah! What will happen in the next, and final installment of SFP? Just wait and see

H-T


	14. Chapter 14

**So**here it is, the final installment of SFP... enjoy guys! Excuse me while i go weep

* * *

**Great Fox Guest Room – 5:00pm**

Krystal opened her eyes, shutting them quickly as the fluorescent light blinded her; she also noticed that it was cold. She couldn't remember being this cold. She forced her eyes back open as the sounds of voices grew louder. She felt around for Fox, finding him missing. "So, how's she doing?" The muffled voice of Falco said. Krystal looked at the door, expecting it to open. Fox spoke then, but she didn't catch it. She did however come down from the whatever drugs had been in her system, making her lose the fight to stay awake, she rested her head back on the pillow, hearing the door open just before she fell into slumber.

"You've barely left her side and all you can say is she's alright?" Falco crossed his arms and shook his head. Fox sighed as he looked down upon Krystal, taking in her angelic beauty.

"Well, she isn't hurt. Just tired, she lost almost all her energy when she got stuck in that crystal." Falco snickered at that, Fox glared at him, grinning as well. "We got to her before it was too late, thanks for the help." Fox felt Falco's ego inflate at his comment, promising himself that he would pop this new bubble if he had to.

"Couldn't let you do all the work, besides now you owe me one." Falco turned to leave, giving Fox a thumbs up.

'_Not considering all the times I had to save your ass in the wars…'_Fox smiled waving Falco away. "We'll be at Corneria in about two hours, don't forget that."

"Me, forgetful?" Falco asked sarcastically. Fox went to say something before Falco quickly added. "Don't answer that…"

Fox looked back down on Krystal, watching her sleep was a new favorite pastime for him. He didn't know exactly how long he stood watching her, but before he knew it, his com alarm went off, signaling that they had returned to Corneria. "We're home Krys, now we can get our lives back in order."

"Fox?"

Fox smiled as Krystal's eyes met his. "I promised to tell you everything. I think I know just the time and place too." Krystal raised an eyebrow at Fox, causing him to grin. "A little birdie told me that you're birthday was soon."

"Belated." Krystal muttered, not really feeling in the birthday mood. "Don't worry, you didn't know, yes at this surprise party you've got planned will be the perfect time to give me your life story." Fox's jaw dropped. "Telepath… you didn't know? Don't worry; we'll have tons of time to get to know each other."

"I, but.. wha… you… tele…" Fox sat on the foot of Krystal's bed. Krystal forced herself to sit up; Fox felt her moving and shuffled closer to her, wrapping her in his strong arms. "Yeah, at the party, maybe the next morning…"

"What do you mean 'maybe the next morning?" Krystal laughed as Fox began stuttering an attempt to explain himself. She heard Fox sigh heavily, feeling herself falling more and more for him. "I know what you meant; I just hope you don't drink as 'socially' as I've been warned anymore."

"Not anymore, I'm getting to old to binge drink." Fox squeezed her tight, pulling back slightly to steal a kiss from her. "Besides most of it was to turn girls pretty, I could quit drinking now." They shared a laugh; Krystal kissed his cheek before lying back down. "We're ten minutes from landing in Corneria now… I've got some final things to check before we have clearance; I'll see you in a bit."

"Later." Krystal watched him leave, feeling better then she had in the last few days. She could tell that things would only get better from here on out.

* * *

**SFP – 3 days later- 11:00am**

Falco put some fresh dough in the proof-er, this particular day always sucked. Payday Friday had a special that was way too good to be true at a price that barely dented the wallet. He rushed back to his slip, it had three orders of the special, which consisted of two twelve inch pizzas and a fifteen inch garlic fingers, cursing not only his bad luck on slips, but Fox for keeping this deal as a store special he attacked his order like he would an enemy, with a cocky attitude. "Hey Krystal, I bet I could finish this order before you get started on yours."

Krystal laughed. "I'm on phones you idiot. Besides Slippy's got a bigger order nearly have done already." Krystal pointed at Slippy's slip which was long enough to touch the prep table. Falco watched in awe as Slippy smashed and banged his way through the order, moving finished pizzas out of the way and sauced pizzas down the table. Falco snapped back into reality and began his order, grumbling as he went.

"Did he fall for it?" Slippy asked as he put another finished pizza on the oven rack. Krystal nodded at him, stifling a laugh. What Falco didn't know was that Krystal had taken the sauced pizzas and gave them to Fox who was 'finishing up' some last second prep.

"SOMEONE GET THE PHONE PLEASE!" Fox yelled from the mixer.

"How the fuck does he hear that before we do?" Slippy said in amazement, finishing his last works pizza.

"Them furry appendages on his head…. Kinda help with that whole hearing thing." Krystal shouted before heading back up front, answering phones as Kara waited on the in-store customers.

"Can I help you?" Kara asked as a female cat came up to the counter.

"Give me one of the specials please." Kara rang up the order, grabbing the receipt as it printed. "That'll be about twenty or so minutes, ok?"

"Yeah no problem, could I see that slip for a second." Kara handed the cat the receipt, watching her kiss it before handing it back, leaving pink lipstick in its wake "Just make sure Falco makes that order."

Kara giggled, finally recognizing the customer. "No problem at all Ms. Monroe."

"Yo Fox, we could use your fearless leadership here." Falco grabbed some more dough for the proofer. Fox came from out back. "And wipe that stupid smile off your face, it makes me nervous."

"Have I been known to care about you're demands?" Fox laughed, taking the newly received finger from Falco in stride. "And that won't change a thing."

"Falco order for you to make." Kara placed the slip on the rack, giggling to herself. "They requested you and I said twenty minutes, hop to it." Falco grumbled, working through his order, barely looking at the slip.

"Fan girls I tell ya…" Fox chuckled at his comment, looking over the slip himself.

"This on really likes you, kissed the slip and everything… whats the last name…" Fox read over 'Monroe' gasping in surprise. "And no wonder…"

"Who is it?" Falco asked putting a finished pizza aside to start the last one on his order.

"You'll find out, just make a meat pizza, double a random meat, they got the supper special." Fox snatched the slip and shoved it into his pocket, now was when he'd burst Falco's bubble.

"Whatever, supper special with a meats pizza, gotcha." Falco continued his order while Fox helped Slippy finish his. "You do know that I helped Slippy win right?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Corneria City – 11:45 AM**

"Did you hear that McCloud just got back from some unknown planet?"

"Yeah, they say he got quite the paycheck."

"The zeros just don't stop."

"He'll be well off for some time!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen." A young beautiful fennec asked, interrupting her two customer's conversation. "Here's your order." She placed the plates of food in front of them, smiling politely. "And if you beg my pardon, but were you just saying something about Fox McCloud?"

One of the customers laughed, shaking his head. "Where have you been lady? It's the talk of the city! Fox McCloud saved a planet from utter destruction! Now what I can't understand is why he'd keep that restaurant of his open if the military was paying him that kind of money." Fara had stopped listening, she already had a new plan forming in her mind. Fox, still cared for her, she knew that much, and the pay raise here had lost its luster. Fara grinned, thanking the customers and leaving the table, she threw on her coat and ran to her car. Since Fox now had the money to fulfill all her needs again, she could go back to being his girlfriend, a thought that she had dabbled on many times since she left him. Even if she broke his heart, she knew exactly how to mend it back together.

"It'll be just like old time Foxie."

* * *

**SFP – 12:30PM**

"Falco, quit reminding us and calm down, it's not my fault you didn't check the slip before Fox took it down, Stop yelling at me!" Slippy yelled dodging random utensils and measuring cups being thrown at him by a rather mad bird. They had all made it so Falco didn't know of Katt's order until he walked the freshly cut pizzas out to her, of course Falco was happy to see her, and they talked for some time before she had to leave. The only thing that sent Falcooff the deep end, was a little comment everyone had made to go along withhis encounter with Katt.

"Together yet?"

Falco swore loud and long, twisting his body to see Krystal smirking at him. "Take that as a no, then? Too bad, you two look like you get along famously." Falco began shaking in rage, he didn't mind people knowing he had a thing for Katt, but just to be constantly reminded pushed all the buttons to make his temper flare. '_Now you know how Fox felt like when you asked him about me.'_Falco growled in annoyance, throwing a final cup at Slippy before marching to Fox's office.

"Fox, tell your girlfriend to stay out of my head! I'm going home now too, you guys got this covered."

Fox opened the door, leaning back in his comfy chair. "Right, well see ya later." He gave Falco a wave before returning to his paperwork, quite happy it would be his last day handling it. He smacked his head and laughed, remembering Falcohad told him, and he figured it was valid advice to give. "Hey Falco! Don't forget, wrap it before you tap it!"

Falco swore once again before leaving. Fox laughed more, picturing the look on his face once he heard his comment. "I remember him tell you the same thing." Fox turned to see Krystal smiling at him.

"Yes, it's good advice if you don't want an unexpected or early pregnancy." Fox felt Krystal's hand begin massaging his shoulder, sighing happily. "Could you get Kara in here please? I'm promoting her today."

Krystal nodded, leaving Fox alone with his paperwork once again. Fox rummaged through his papers, he was looking for something in particular, and employee record so Kara would know who to re-hire and who to avoid, as he searched his office phone rang. Fox scrambled to find it under the swamp of paper, barely grabbing a hold of its base before the fourth ring. "Thanks for calling SFP, this is McCloud speaking."

"Hey baby!" A familiar voice rang out, it's smooth, calming tones entered Fox's ears, having a reverse effect on his mind.

"Fara…" Fox said flatly, not really wanting to reopen that wound, with Krystal's party coming up. "Why are you calling me? We didn't exactly end on good terms."

Fara expected Fox to be bitter, but she was a little shocked at how long he had kept that same bitterness towards her. "Come on now Fox, we can be grown up about this, I just want to talk."

"Speak then, I've got a lot to do and you're wasting my time." Fox growled, motioning to Kara to wait outside his office. Krystal looked on, wondering why Fox's mood had changed so suddenly, the sound of phones ringing called her attention for the time being, she would ask about it later, she told herself before answering the phone.

"We use to waste all our time together… I guess it's taken me this long to realize what we had, I'm so sorry for leaving you Fox, I want to make it up to you." Fara said in the sweetest, most sexiest voice she could muster.

"No." Fox replied in that same flat tone.

'_Son of a…_' Fara thought, quickly changing her strategy. "Well, can I come over to talk with you in person? I heard you went on a mission recently and I want to know how it-"

Fox cut her off there, seeing where this conversation was headed. "To know how much money I got from it? To get back with me so you could leach off my money, and break my heart again? NO, never again will I let myself get broken by someone I loved for who they were, not for the money they had in their bank accounts, besides that was what you really saw in me wasn't it? My bank account, and once that went dry so did your love for me!"

Fara was too shocked to speak; Fox would never have the nerve to talk to her like this when they were together. "No, I… I.."

"LookFara, the answer is no, I don't want anything to do with you, alright? You left me for money, but took my heart and shattered it before you went. It's taken me some time, but I've moved on…" Fox tooka few calming breaths, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Why you left the academy to come work her with me in the first place I'll never know, you had it made there, I was just a merc with no jobs for me to do, and I built this place to keep the Star Fox team alive."

"I want to make things right!" Fara protested, now feeling desperate, she began to cry, now seeing the pain she had caused him in full force. "Please give me another chance!"

Fox chuckled. "For what? You to leave once all the money is gone again? I moved on from you Fara, it took me a while because for some stupid reason I thought I still loved you. I found someone else ok? And she loves me for me, regardless of the balance of my checkbook. Have a happy life Fara, feel free to call me if you really need help, then I might just find the time to see you." Fox hung up the phone and waved Kara in. "I'll be right back." He motioned for Kara to sit, before walking over to Krystal, hugging her from behind. "You know how I said I'd tell you everything during your party?" Krystal nodded, sensing his mental pain. "I'm bumping it up to a few hours from now, maybe sooner."

"Any particular reason why? Not that I mind." Krystal hung up the phone and placed her hands over Fox's.

"Because my ex just called, and right now she's asking anyone who will listen just who my new girlfriend is, and I want you to know the truth before she gets her twisted version to you." Fox squeezed her tight, kissing her neck and cheek.

"Get a room you two."

"Slippy, so help me… what did I say about just talking randomly?!" Fox yelled releasing Krystal and jumping back. "Never mind, call General Pepper and get that relief staff over here. We're getting out early tonight." Fox walked into his office, to a very confused rabbit. "Congratulations! You've been promoted!"

Kara beamed with excitement, hugging Fox while jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, thanks Fox! I've always wanted to be a supervisor!"

"Supervisor? No, no, no." Kara pushed away from the hug, eyebrow cocked. "More along the lines of Manager."

Kara's eyes widened as the new hit her like a bag of bricks. "W-what?"

* * *

**Star Fox Residence** – **2:00PM**

"Peppy said you guys would be here an hour ago, what gives?" Falco demanded as his three other teammates entered the house.

"Well, after we got Kara awake again we had to clean up so the other guys wouldn't have a thing to complain about." Krystal said as she walked to her room.

"Then we had to make sure those guys had shown up." Slippy walked to his room as well, a gadget in each hand. Falcoturn to Fox, who looked up at him, with tired eyes.

"Fara called me, and I let her know how I felt; now I'm going to tell Krystal what I promised her." Falco nodded at him.

"I'd say you where putting a lot of trust into her, but she is a telepath, she can tell when you're lying. Just be honest I guess, we can come in give her a broader aspect of what went on if you want." Fox grabbed Falco's elbow as he did the same, locking arms in agreement.

"Will do, I'll call for you guys when I need a second or third opinion." With that Fox went to his room to get some things he would need. He eyed the staff he had found on Dinosaur Planet, something about that staff reminded him of Krystal, without much hesitation he picked it up along with a small file folder, he was now ready as he'd ever be.

"Fox? You seemed distant the whole drive home, something up?" Krystal asked from his door. Fox waved her in, sitting on the foot of his bed. Krystal sat down beside him, instantly snuggling up to his body.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm having a little inner battle with myself." Fox put an arm around her, pulling her ever closer to him. Fox looked over at his clock, a final quick mental check list and a deep breath, now he was ready. "But, I'm over it now."

"Now instead of the party, right?" Krystal asked. Fox nodded, smiling at her, this was something he wanted get off his chest, a epic retelling of his life so far, and how his life was going after he told Krystal all this. SFP had changed his life for the better, and even though he had his rough parts along the way, everything seemed worth it for the life he was living, the friends he had, Star Fox now back at full strength, and of course, the vixen in his arms, his new lease on live, and the new holder of his heart, Krystal.

"I guess my story, is interesting enough, It began back about eight years ago…"

* * *

**DONE!** Man, I really didn't want to finish this, like at all!

Over a year and a half, and this story has come to an end. Thanks so very much to everyone who has left a review, fav'd or even just read the story, this was for you guys as much as it was for me. You've helped me take an idea that wasn't supposed to get past a 5th chapter and taken it to a level I had never saw coming, thanks so much guys!

Some of you have asked for a sequel, and a prequel… I'm not confirming anything, but then again this type of ending is bound to have some sort of direction for me to take.

Am I done with SFP now that Fox has made Kara manager?

Hmm….

You might say that the door is always open, for those that have the key

Peace,

H-T


End file.
